The One That Got Away
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: In episode 2x7 there is alot of drama surrounding the Zoey Martinelli case. But what if it had happened differently. What if Zoey's case had been Andy's dads last case? What happens when Andy doesn't forgive Sam at the end of the episode for leaving her.
1. Chapter 1

The one that got way

This is my first Rookie blue fanfic so let me know how I did.

Andy had just walked out of her and Luke's place. She had figured it all out. She just couldn't believe that she had been that stupid and not have figured it out sooner.

_Flashback_

_Luke had walked in the house and said my name questionably. When I walked down the stair casea few moments later wtih a bag over my shoulder Luke says, "Please don't do this."_

_Then he begins to explain as if I didn't already know by saying, "Andy, I screwed up. I made a huge mistake and I'm so sorry." Andy replies, "I know. I know. I got all your flowers and dinners and your spa packages. I can only imagine what else I was about to get. What I need to know is why did you still want to get married?"_

_Luke replies, "Because I love you." Andy states, "Right well you made a choice and now I've made mine. The ring is in the lock box where I found it." Then she walks out._

_End Flashback_

She didn't know where she was going to stay. If she asked Chris or Traci that meant she would have to explain and she didn't want to to that right now or ever really because she wasn't sure what she was going to say. So they were so out of the question. Which left her dads place. It normally wouldn't be her first choice but under the circumstances her dads was the only option she was willing to deal with. She remembered her dad saying something about him going out of town for the week. Something along the lines of him and a few of his detective buddies going on a road trip. What good that would bring. But she could pick up those pieces later. She needed to keep herself together for right now.

Andy used her spare key to let herself in. When she entered his apartment she was surprised that it was actually pretty clean but it smelled the same as always. Like beer and wine. But she could deal with that. She had practically her whole life.

A few days have gone by and people were starting to talk behind her back. They were noticing things like that instead of standing at the back of the room during parade with Luke, Andy would sit on the back table with some of the training officers. Also Andy and Luke never left together anymore and they pretty much ignored each other. Well Andy ignored and avoided Luke at all costs. But what gave away that something was up was thier moods. They were both angry at everyone and everything all the time.

One morning Andy had been out playing basketball when she noticed Luke walk up. He began, "You may be able to avoid me at work, quite well I may add but now you gotta talk to me because I block your way to the parking lot." Andy replies, "Ok, look people are starting to talk. So I just want to get our story straight. Alright. Be clear about what we are saying."

Luke responds, "I haven't said anythig. I don't know what we are doing. I'm not entirely sure of what happened." Andy replies, "Wait, you are not sure of what happened. I can tell you that. We were engaged. Then you slept with another woman your ex no less. you tried to hide it from me. You lied about it and then I found out."

Luke disagrees, "It's not that simple." Andy says, "You told me you were at the cabin that night. But instead you were in bed with _"her."_ Luke says, "I didn't mean for you to..." Andy interjects, "Didn't mean to hide it or didn't mean for me to get hurt. Cause it seems that simple to me. The problem with the story is that I don't like it. You made me look like such an idiot. I work with you. I mean I work with her. But, I'm not willing to be that kind of girl. So here's what I propose. Things were moving a little too fast so we're taking some space. Eventually everythiing is going to fade away. No one is going to care anyway. That is what I want. That is the least you can do for me. Considering I loved you but I guess you don't." Luke answers, "ok yeah. Sorry." Andy says, "Yeah so am I."

Reviews make updates come faster.


	2. The Case

Thanks to kmart92 for reviewing. Also thanks for all the story alerts and favorites.

Chapter 2

The next day Andy was in the locker room getting ready for shift when Gail and Traci came in. They gave each other a look and then Gail says, "Andy what has been up with you and Luke lately? You both have been really on edge." Andy replied, "Nothing really." Traci tries, "Really?" Andy answers, " If you must know, not that it is any of your business Luke and I are taking some space. Figuring some things out." Gail states, Every couple gets one big break up. After that they're done. Besides taking space is for losers. Anyways aren't you the one always saying you hate space and time." Andy says, "We're taking space. That's it. (She slams her locker.) Now get out of mine."

Andy walked out of the locker room with Gail and Traci not far behind due to the fact that they were not anywhere near done questioning her with the status of her relationship. As they headed for the parade room she stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with Luke. Now everyone in the squadroom was starring at her and Luke. Waiting for someone to make the first move.

Frank Best walked out of his office and watched the scene before him unfold. Luke had been standing in front of the parade room when Andy came out and stopped dead in her tracks. He knew that they had been having problems not like him or anyone else would say anything about it. Well at least not to them. But the entire station seemed to be talking about it when they weren't around.

He heard Andy finally say, "Are we going to stare at each other all day or are you going to move out of my way because I think I made my self pretty clear when I said their is nothing left to say." Frank knew it was now or had to talk to the both about a case that he needed them to be the leads on. He stepped over to the side and said, "McNally,Callaghan. I need to speak with you."

McNally and Callghan made their way to Best's office. Best motioned for them to take a seat. Best began, "We have caught a new case that I believe is linked to three similar murders from three years ago." Luke asks, "And you are sure about this?" Best answers, "All the evdience matches."Andy says, "This was my dads last case wasn't it. The zoey Martinelly murder right?" Best answers, "Yes it was. I want the two of you to work as the leads on this case becasue you two know it better than anyone else. Luke was involved in the investigation and well McNally you have the personal connection. Your dad worked it like hell and more and I'm sure you heard all about it."

Andy responds, "Any way you tell it. I know ever witness ever interviewed. I know all the evidence, the crimes scenes, my dads notes. Anyway you spin I heard it. zoey was my best friend and I won't let it go until I can give her peace and justice is done." Best says, "alright I guess I won't have to convince you then. Luke head on down to parade and get the rest of the officers in their. Cause I know they are all starring at the three of us right now."

Luke exits the office and gathers everyone in parade, while Best and andy were still in his office. He continues, "I need you to do me a favor." Andy says, "Name it." Best responds, "I need you to find her badge. she left it to you in her will." Andy says,"I can do that. We like Nixon for last nights murder." Best replies, "Yeah I need you and Luke to remain objective and keep it professional." Andy responds,"We will." Then the got up and headed for parade.

When Best and Andy walked into the parade room everyone turned their attention to him. He began, "Good morning coppers of the 15 division. Last night Sofia Lewis was murder in her house. Her arms and legs were bound with duck tape and the only thing missing from her body was her cause of death is stranglation. The orginal suspect we persuded 3 years ago had a rock solid albi so we were unable to make the charges stick. I have assigned two leads for this case. You will take their orders as if they were my own. You do what they say as they say. No body moves with out their say so. I don't care about rank today. I need the experts on this case. With out further ado. McNally, Callghan all yours.

McNally says, "As of last night we have four victims. All lived in the same neighborhood. All were bound with duck tape. All had their panties taken from their bodies. And all were murdered by stranglation." Luke says, "All of our victims lived in the same part of town." Andy says, "We go over it from the begining. We play it as if we know nothing. If you know too much a bout a case you are unable to see it clearly. That's why we need all the fresh eyes we can get."

Luke says, "Our first victim was Louise Jamican. Was murdered on a Friday night in her basement and was found Monday morning when she didn't show up for work. she was 25 years old, brown hair blue eyes and lived alone." Andy says, "private sabrina brian had just gotten off shift and enterd her home the following friday. she was 21 had brown hair and blues eyes. she was found the next day feet and hands bound with duck tape and strangled to death. third victim was zoey martnelli,20 yers was an officer here at the 15 was off duty when when she too had her arms and legs bound and strangled to death. Her neighbor heard a disturbance and called 911. Officers arrived too late. Following the pattern she also har brown hair and blue eyes." Luke says, "And our last victim was sofie lewis. she was murdered in her apartment last night the same as the others. she is 26 years old and had brown hair and blue eyes."

barber says, "so he has a type." McNally agrees, "Yes. He is very precise. He likes brown hair blue eyed girls in their 20's. He plans these murders. He had to of watched them to of known that they would be home on a friday night." Shaw questions, "Ok why three murders a week apart three years ago then he stops and then all of a sudden he starts again." Luke explains, "Usually with a time gap of two or more years the person could have been in prison or out of country for awhile." McNally, "It is also possible that our suspect is military due to the time gap. Of the suspects we looked at one of them went on tour durning a period of time." Luke mentions, "It's what fit. Also the military base is 3 blocks away from the neighborhood that the vivtms lived in.

Wlliams begins, "Do we think it's him?" Luke answers, "From the evidence presented is there any reason to believe otherwise?" Williams, "From the evidence it all leads to him. Do we have probable cause?" McNally says, "It's his MO. Plus another officer other than our eid identified the suspect as him. We'll go get a warrant." Chris says, "What's EID?" Andy replies, "Emotionally invloved detective. In this case luke." Sam speaks up,"on't forget you. That's why best gave you the lead right?" Andy answers, "How i got the lead is no ones business. Luke le't's go talk to best."

REVIEWS


	3. conversations

Chapter 3

Andy and Luke headed up to Best office to approve the warrant. When they arrived there Best asked, "What do we have?" Andy says, "It's Ray. His MO. The victims were all in there 20's with brown hair an blue eyes. They all had their hand and feet bound with duck tape and were strangled to death." Luke adds, "And another officer beside myself and McNally identified him as a possible suspect." Andy comments, "The base is 3 blocks away from all the victims apartments." Best says, "OK that's enough to get a warrant for his apartment, car and office." As they leave Best says, "Andy Hold on." Luke continues to walk out back to the parade room while andy takes a seat when Best motions for her to do so.

Best begins, "I want you to be careful out there. He has a type. Brown hair and blue eyes and even though you have brown eyes it wouldn't be unlike him to hurt you too. Don't give him the chance." Andy says, "I won't give him the chance." Best begins, "Andy, I know this is more than just another case for you. It was your dads case but more importantly you and Zoey were best friends,along with gail and i have reason to believe that ray knows this. I also know this has been hitting close to home for the both of you." Andy replies, "I won't let my guard down. But no need to worry. My partner has my back." She gets up and begins to walk out when best adds, "Do what you have too." Andy replies, "I will at any cost. He deserves it." Then Andy walks down to the squadroom. After she was out of earshot Best says to himself, "Lets hope it doesn't cost you Andy."

Back in the parade room all the officers were wondering how Andy was a lead on this case. Dov asked, "Ok I know we are all thinking it, how the hell did Andy land a lead on this case?" Chris comments, "Dov do you remember high school? Andy, Gail, and Zoey were all practically joined at the hip. Even after high school all up until Zoey was killed." Shaw says, "Hold on. Wait a minute. You are trying to tell me that Gail and Andy were at one point friends. They are always at each other throats."

Gail speaks up, "I won't deny it. Andy and I can't stand each other. We are both bitches to everyone around us ever since zoey was killed because having to deal with the loss of her was too much to handle. Especially when she was the only reason we were even friends in the first place. She brought us together and she tore us apart. Because what was worse than her death was being friends with the person who reminds you most of her."

Gail continues, "And as for how she got the case. It was her dads last case. She knows more about this case then the people who were originally assigned to it. She looks over the case every night with the hope of learning something new so she can nail Ray. She carries this case around with her and until it is solved she won't be the same person I knew when we were still friends. She is determined to get justice and no one will stand in her way." Sam says, "Wow and she calls Luke emotionally involved." Gails says, "She invested. She will do what ever it takes. What ever the cost.'

Just then Luke walks back into the Parade room and says, "Ok we have warrants for his apartment, car, and office. I want Williams and Nash plus Shaw and Diaz to serve the warrant at the office. Peckstein is with me and Barber and McNally and Swarek. We move out as soon as McNally gets down here." Barber asks, "where is she?" Luke answers, "Still with Best." Williams replies, "Can't be good." As they all begin to walk out into the squad room Shaw comments, "she will be just fine."

While they were waiting in the squadroom they see Andy begin to walk out of Best office but turns around when Best adds "Do what you have too." Then they hear Andy reply, "I will at any cost. He deserves it." Then she heads down to the squadroom and they all head to the respective squad cars.

Sam and Andy were in their squad car on their way to Ray Nixon's apartment and Sam was trying to start a random conversation. Well it wasn't exactly random but not exactly a comfortable subject for Andy. But then again that was how this whole case was.

Sam began, "So you knew zoey?" Andy replied, "Yeah. She was my best friend." Sam asks, "Gail too?" Andy answers, "Yeah. Believe it or not the three of us were best friends. After Zoey's murder Gail and I were always fighting. Being the bitches we are now. It was about the stupidest thing too." Sam inquires, "What was that?" It was a journal. A notebook. The three of us wrote to each other in it and passed it back and forth. Gail and I could never agree on who was suppose to have it at the time of her murder." Sam asked, "What did it look like?" Andy replies, "On the front it was blue and had a picture of a police badge on it. And on the back was a picture of the three of us at prom in high school." Sam asked, "What was that with Best?" Andy, "What that from before. He was just telling me to be careful. I told not to worry. Cause my partner has my back." After that they arrived at the apartment complex with the other officers and head up to Nixon's apartment.

Review please! 8)


	4. Serving the warrant

Sorry it has taken so long to update but life gets in the way.

chapter 4

Luke knocked on the door to Nixon's apartment, which Nixon answers moments later and Luke says, "Hey Ray. Got a warrant here." As Andy entered the apartment her shoulder brushed against Ray's and she had a look in her eye that could kill. The rest of the officers followed Andy and they each took a different room, while Luke watched Ray in the main room of the apartment.

While Andy went into the bedroom she started looking through the drawers of the dresser and up on shelves when she came across a blue book. Before she did anything else she went and found Gail and brought her into the bedroom. Andy begins, "Tell me that isn't the book." Gail picks up the book and begins to flip through it. She says, "This is the book. We could nail him for Zoey's murder with this." Andy says, "No we can't. It is conflict of intrest. The three of us our the only ones who knew it existed. And well besides Sam because I just told him and I'm betting Chris probably knows. Still doesn't change the fact that we are all police officers." Gail agrees, "Any good lawyer would have it thrown out in 10 minutes saying that we planted it." Andy says, "Keep looking in this room. Bag it and Tag it. Then put it in your two of us will figure out what to do with it later. Pizza at my place. "

Andy walks out to where Ray was standing under the watchful eye of Luke. Andy says, "Tell me, Ray, why did you kill her?" Ray replies, "Why Officer um McNally. I have no idea what you are talking about. McNally it is. You must be that detectives daughter." Andy counters, "You know exactly what I am talking about. You are just too stubborn to admit the fact that you killed Zoey Martinelli." Ray says, "With that kind of spunk and that look in you eye you gotta be that detectives daughter." Andy interrgates, "Where were you last night, Ray. Kill any girls." Ray answers, "I was here at my apartment with a friend. She left around 2300." Andy asks, "Does your albi have a name?"

Ray answers, "Private Jane Netti. You can check it out if you want." Luke says, "You bet I will." Rays says, "You know officer. I really feel sorry for you for you. Your dad tried to make a case against me and couldn't and now you are working your dads case and coming up with just as much nothing as he did. It is just sad that a bitch like you can't realize that your dad was wrong. But I guess that is why you are daddy's little girl, right."

Andy had, had it with him. She grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall. By this time Gail had finished searching the bedroom and had come out to the main room. Andy continued, "You killed those women, Ray. You and I know that. So there is no reason to lie about it. Is this how you do it? This how you like them? All vulernable so you can be in control. What's that Ray. Can't control me. I'm not like the others because you don't intimidate me." Gail says, "Andy."

Ray comments, "You think you got me all figured out. You think you know me. You are a bitch. What I am trying to figure out is why this is so important to you." Ray laughs slightly. Ray says, "Oh,she was a friend of yours. One of the dead girls you have." Andy pushes Rays harder up against the wall and says, "Shut up, Ray. No on second thought keep talking and maybe you will say something I can use." Gail says, "Andy," while trying to pull her off of Nixon. Ray adds, "You are pathetic Officer." He leans in close and whispers in her ear, "And between you ans me, I can over look eye color. If you know what I mean." Andy replies, "I would say back at you but you already know that." Gail says, "McNally." Andy lifts her hands up and backs away. She whispers to Luke, "Best doesn't have to know. Can you take care of that?" Luke nods and then she walks out of the apartment kicking the door on her way out. Luke says,"Gail." Gail responds, "Got it." and Gail goes down to find Andy sitting on her squad car.."

Reveiws make my day. 8)


	5. Determination anf keeping it quiet

Chapter 5

At Nixon's apartment Barber and Swarek approach Luke and Barber says, "There is nothing here." Luke says, "Epstien?" Dove answers, "Sorry nothing. Luke qusetions, "Swarek, what about the car?" Sam answers, "That was the first place I checked. There is nothing there." Barber agrees, "There is no evdience." Luke says, "So let's head out then."

Meanwhile, Gail and Andy were sitting on the hood of andy's squadcar. Gail began, "Are you going to tell what that was all about or do I have to pry it out of you?" Andy began, "I lost it. I lost my temper. He said some things that pissed me off. Plus due to the fact we could have him for Zoey's murder at the least if it wasn't a conflit of intrest." Gail says, "Andy, we will get him. If not today or tomorrow, but soon. I promise you that. I just need you to believe that." Andy replies, "I wish I could, but how long before the case goes cold again." Gail questions, "Andy, do you trust me?" Andy says, "Honestly, i don't know. We were best friends and then when she was killed our lives fell apart. I lost trust in you and myself. And when my dad gave up on the case he said I could keep the file he had given me to look over." Gail says, "And you have looked over it every night since then."

Andy says, "Yeah, I always hoped that something new would just pop out at me. That there would be a break in the case or something." Gail agrees, "I did too. I had my mom get the case. She was more than happy to do it too. After she was killed I looked over it all the time. But as the days went on they turned into weeks and months and when the case was cold for over a year I gave up on it and lost hope. But Andy you never did. Which tells me you are just as determined to do what ever it takes to get justice for Zoey." Andy agrees, "I use to think so too, but at what cost to me? I could have just lost my job all for what? Survivors guilt. My personal agenda. And if it had not of been for Luke in there I would have lost my job." Gails says, "So what, you just going to give up then." Andy says, "Maybe it is the thing too do. Maybe it is time. Maybe it is possible that I have worked this case too hard for too long that I can't see it straight anymore." Gail diagrees, "You don't believe that anymore than I do. That look in your eye changed which tells me you are not going to give up. That look in your eye changed from darkeness to a look of determination. I do not want to have to look into the darkness in your eyes anymore. They have been that way since Zoeys funeral. It is time things changed for the better." Andy says, "I guess we will have to see how it all turns out."

As Luke and the rest of the guys were walking down from the apartment he stopped and said, "Ok, look what happened with McNally up there Best doesn't need to know. Best can't ever know." Barber says, "Alright, I can live with that. Why is this so important to her?" Luke replies, "We know they were friends but I think there is more to the story than McNally and Peck are leading us to believe."

Swarek adds, "McNally is a good cop. Has potential to be a great. Best knowing could ruin her career. She gets way too involved sometimes and in the end it usually all wokrs out. Yeah, she has had some close calls, but who doesn't with this job. But it all turns out alright in the end." Dov says, "Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Just serving a search warrant. No excessive force was used." Barber agrees, "What excessive force?" Then they continue walking down to the parking lot.


	6. Jane Netti and walking away

**Sorry it has been so lond since I updated. :( Thanks for reading I hope you leave a review.**

_**Chapter 6**_

Luke and the boys reached the parking lot and saw McNally and Peck sitting on a squadcar. Luke asks, "Is everything alright here?"

Peck answers, "More than."

"Good." Luke comments, "Swarek you and McNally go question Private Jane Netti. If anything seems off bring her in." Andy hops off the car and got in the car as Peck got off and got into her squadcar.

They drove a few miles to the address that Ray Nixon gave them for Private Jane Netti. They got out of the squadcar and went to interview Private Jane Netti. They knocked on the door and when she answered the door Sam asked, "Private Jane Netti?"

Jane replies, "Yeah. That's me."

Andy begins, "I am Officer McNally and this is Officer Swarek. Were you with Sgt. Ray Nixon last night?"

Jane answered, "Yeah. Had a couple of beers. Talked about my upcoming deployment."

"When do you leave?" questions Andy.

"3 days." Jane explains, "I have to say my goodbyes and pack up my entire life into a 9x9 storage unit. When is this going to be over. Every time you guys get a new lead and look into sgt. it comes down on me. He take it out on me."

Andy grabs her arm and leads her down the hall. Andy states, "Ever think he might of done it. Ok, you know what. I am not playing games here. He is my superior. I would trust him with my life. Hell, I would probably lie for him which is saying a lot since I am probably one of the wrost liars in the world. If,Sgt. Nixon asked you to lie for him on Friday night I just ask you to think about what you could be covering up. A woman was killed and he probably killed three others along with her."

Jane says, "Do you want to know what I was lying about? I was in bed with him all night. Left at 3 in the morning. That is what I lied about. We would both be dishonorably discharged. Two careers ruined. I guess it is up to you now."

They leave the apartment and go to get some food. After they had gotten their food they were sitting on the hood of their car talking about the case.

Sam starts, "Why are you still pushing this. Nixon has an even tighter albi than before.'

Andy states, "Zoey deserves justice. She should be able to rest in peace. I owe her that much."

Sam questions, "And you don't think that you are emotionally invested."

"I am invested." Andy counters, "I will admit that. But Best asked me to do something for him and I will do what ever it takes."

Sam says, "Drop it ok. Maybe it wasn't even Nixon to begin with. We could be wasting out time trying to pin this on someone who did not do it for what? A guy who put a ring on your finger then cheated on you."

Andy questions, "What? How do...how do you know that?"

Sam answers, "You can spin the story any way you want, anyone who cares about you is going to figure it out pretty fast."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change wat he knows. I believe him. Plus I know that it is him. He has all the trophies and evdience hidden away somewhere. I would bet my career on it." Andy says.

Sam adds, "You already have. Alright, believe what you want. If you want to drive fine by me. I am going to walk back to the station. I could use a little space." As he walked away and Andy got into the car.

**Leave a review!**


	7. The case and Vessel Storage

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS READERS.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review.**

**_Chapter 7_**

Back at the station Luke was talking to Best about their findings in his office. Best asks, "Did you find anything?"

"No." Luke says, "There was nothing at his apartment, at his office, or in his car linking him to any of the murders. Plus McNally says that his albi just got even tighter than before."

Best asks, "So, is McNally headed back her then?"

Luke answers, "Well, not exactly. Swarek probably is headed back here though, because I am sure that she gave him some lame excuse to make him come back here. When we were on the phone, she said that she had a hunch she was going to check out. I made her promise to call me if anything checked out."

Best orders, "Gather everyone in the parade room. Go over everything again. Look at is as if it is not Nixon. If you come up with nothing, then send everyone home. Shift ended a hour ago."

Luke agrees, "Ok. Will do." Then he walks out of Best's office and gathers everyone in the parade room.

Andy was sitting in her squadcar searching for storage units. She remembered Jane Netti saying that she had to pack all of her stuff into a storage unit. She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. After a few rings she got an answer and a man says, "Hello, this is vessel storage."

Andy answers, "My name is Officer McNally. I was wondering if you could locate a storage unit for me."

"Sure." the man replies.

"Ray Nixon." Andy begins.

The man says, "Sorry, nothing by that name on record."

Andy mentions, "Sabrinia Brian?"

"No." the man adds.

Andy asks, "What about Sophie Lewis?"

The man says, "Nothing."

McNally questions, "Zoey Martinelli?"

The man asks, "How do you spell that? M-a-r-t-i-n-e-l-l-i?"

Andy says, "Yeah, yeah. Martinelli."

The man replies, "Then yes I have a storage locker under her name.'

McNally anwers, "Ok, I am on my way over there right now."

Back at the station Luke was gathered with the other officers and detectives in the parade room. Luke began, "I know it has been a long day and I am sure you are all anxious to get home, but I have been tasked with telling you all that Nixon's albi got tighter and there is nothing to prove that he is in any way connected to these crimes. Now if you don't mind going over everything one more time."

Willaims says, "Anything to get this guy."

Gail agrees, "For Zoey."

Shaw adds, "Lets do it."

Swarek had just slipped into the back of the parade room and sat down next to Oliver Shaw. Shaw says, "We are reevaluating the case. Seeing what we missed. Where is McNally?"

Swarek answers, "Getting me a decent coffee. Guess you win the bet. I will buy drinks tonight." Shaw handed Swarek a case file and the whole room grew silent concentrating intently on the missing clue to the case.

Meanwhile, Andy had arrived at Vessel Storage and the man she has spoken with eariler on the phone showed her to the storage locker under Zoey's name. As they walked Andy questioned, "How does the bill for this unit get payed?"

The man answers, "Someone every month comes in and pays it in cash."

Andy comments, "That is pretty amazing, seeing as Zoey Martinelli was murdered 3 years ago. I guess you don't read the papers. If I were to show you a picture, do you think you would recognize the person who always pays cash."

The man responds, "Yeah, probably."

Andy pulled out the picture Nixon gave them of him and Jane Netti in their uniforms. Andy questions, "Is this the man who pays the bill every month?"

The man disagrees, "No, the girl does. She usually pays for the locker in cash but she pays for a different locker with a Credit card. I figured she was just paying the cash for someone else."

Andy says, "Thank you for you help." as they arrive at the locker and the man puts a key in and opens it up. The man adds, "I will be up front. If there is anything you need, just come and find me." After that he walked away leaving Andy to look through the locker.

**Leaving a REVIEW would be an awesome gift! :)**


	8. Evidence

**Two updates in one day! Thanks for reading, how bout leaving a review.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS READERS!**

**_Chapter 8_**

Andy began looking through the locker. There were a lot of empty boxes and junk. Then she came upon boxes that were labeled L.J, S.B., Z.M., S.L. She opened the one labeled S.L. Andy knew that it stood for Sophie Lewis, their most rcent victim. Inside the box was the panties and the bra, that was removed from the body the night she was killed. Along with it were pictures of her, duck tape, and some of her hair that apperared to of been cut. It was all individually bagged.

Next she opened the box labeled S.B. for Private Sabrinia Brian. Inside again she found duck tape, pictures of Sabrinia, panties, a bra, and cut hair. But in this box she also found her uniform and dogs tags.

Then she opened the box that said L.J. which had to be Louis Jamican. This had the same stuff in common with the previous two. Cut hair, pictures, duck tape, panties, and a bra.

Andy finally reached for the box the said Z.M. She knew it was Zoey Martinelli's box. Andy hated the sound of that_. Zoey Martinelli's box_. Her best friend should **NOT **be labeled as a box. It hurt too much to think what could be in their. Sure there was going to be the standard stuff that she had found in all the other boxes, but this one is different. This one is personal. Andy finally opened the box and inside was cut hair, the bra and panties that she was wearing at the time, duck tape and her uniform. Her uniform was the only thing that was not individually bagged. Andy traced her finger among the uniform. She saw the silver pin that said Martinelli. Andy had been holding back tears through this but she just couldn't anymore. Then Andy saw that there was still something in the the box. Something different from all the others. She picked it up and was holding her badge. Andy knew that she had to call this in.

She dialed Sam's number and got his voicemail. She said out loud, "Damit Sam." Next she called Luke's number.

Luke and the other officers had been going back over the case for a good hour and as things were starting to wind down Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached in to get it, looked at the caller id. He saw that it was Andy and slipped it back in his pocket, still being pissed off from their conversation eariler. That would be a mistake that he would later find to be one of his worst decisions he ever made.

About a minute later Lukes phone rang out and he answered, "Callaghan."

Andy explains, "Luke it's me. I found it. Everything you said. It is all here. It proves Nixon was behind it all. You need to get a warrant for Vessel Storage at Parliament and Richmond. Locker number C1084. It is under Zoey Martinelli's name."

Luke responds, "I am sending Barber to get a warrant. I am headed straight over there. The rest of the officers will be on their way as soon as the warrant comes through. Stay where you are."

Andy says, "I will, just hurry."

After Luke hung up he filled Jerry in on the details and sent him to go get a warrant. After Jerry had left he told the rest of the officers about the new found evdience. All they were waiting for was the go ahead. Luke had headed out to go meet Andy. About 10 minutes later Jerry called Shaw saying that the warrant went through and he would meet them there. The rest of the officers got up and headed for the squadcars. They all drove towards the storage unit.

After Andy hung up with Luke she went back to looking through the storage locker. She had picked up some of the pictures from Zoey's box and began to flip through them. There were several solos of Zoey and some of Zoey and friends including those of Zoey, Gail, and Andy. She then came across a photo from four years ago that was taken of the three of them at the police officers ball. Back then at the time of the ball Zoey had only been an officer for a few months and Andy and Zoey had just been accepted to the academy. Everything was happy and good back then. And then just 6 months later she was murder. Sometimes Andy wonders why she still does what she does, being a cop that is. But she knows the reason behind it. Zoey left her badge to Andy in her will meaning she always thought that Andy would have good use for then Andy hears footsteps followed by the sight of Ray Nixon.

**Leave me a REVIEW as a gift.**


	9. Action and a Talk

**Thanks for reading. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 9**

Andy turned around as the footsteps got closer and closer and standing there was Ray Nixon. That comment from eariler in his apartment now made way too much sense. He had told her, _" And between you and me, I can over look eye color. If you know what I mean."_

Andy knew what that meant now. She was his next victim. That wasn't going to happen if she could help it. She really hated the fact that Sam had left her. If anything bad happened here she wasn't sure that she would ever forgive Sam.

She instictly reached for her gun, but it was flung out of her hand when Nixon came at her. She punched him in the face, which caused him to bleed a little. He grabbed one of her arms and twisted it backwards. She tried to wiggle free of his grip but it was too srtong and too tight. She used her free arm to try and fight back but that only worked for a few moments before Nixon pulled Andy's cuffs out of her belt and put it on her wrists behind her back.

He slapped her in the face and then threw her to the floor. Her cheek her had slapped was now bleeding down her face. He pulled out a knife and said if you move you will wish you hadn't. Then he pulled off two pieces of duck tape. One covered her mouth and the other to cover her eyes.

He took his knife and had and quickly but painfully stabbed in one of her arms. He began to feel her up and then reached for her belt buckle. It was also in that moment that Luke open the locker door with his gun pointed straight at Nixon and says, " Don't Move. Don't Move, you Son of a Bitch. Don't Move. Stand up slowly. Slowly. Hands behind you head. Do it. Hands behind you head."

Nixon does as he is told. Luke goes from holding his gun with both hands to holding it with one as he pulls out his cuffs. Still aiming the gun perfectly at Nixon Luke orders, "Step foward. One step. Slowly. One more step. Slow. Slow. Stop. Take one more step back. Slow. Slow."

Luke continues, "Put your left hand down behind your back, slowly. Slowly." Ray does as told and Luke goes in to put the cuffs on him when Ray pushed him backwards. They struggle and Luke tackles him to the ground and cuffs then goes back over to where Andy was lying on the cement.

Luke says in his comforting voice, "Its me. Its me. I am going to sit you up now." He sits me up against the wall of the storage locker so I am leaning against something for support. I feel him grab my shoulder where my raido is at and call for an ambulance. The response came back saying an ETA of 3 minutes.

Luke then comments, "I'm going to take the tape off now." He starts with my eyes and he whispers, "Its me. Its me."

When the tape is completly off of my eyes he adds, "Look at me. Look at me. You're ok. You're ok." He then pulls the tape off of my mouth and says, "Look at me. Look at me. You're ok. You're ok." These were probably the best words he could think of and it was all Andy needed to hear.

Andy replies,"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Just then they hear the sound of sirens finally getting closer. Luke reaches for a handcuff key in his pocket and undoes the cuffs around Andy's wrists. She brings her hands around to the front of her body and wraps them around Luke giving him a hug. When they pull apart the see Barber and Shaw come back who immediately come across Nixon on the ground. They pull him to his feet and walk him back towards the cars.

Luke helps Andy to her feet and applying pressure to her arm as he begins to walk her towards the front where the ambulance was at. When Sam got out of the car and saw an ambulance arriving he immediately thought the worst. Then he saw Luke and Andy walking out from the building. Andy's arm was covered in blood.

Andy hopped up on the back the ambulance where two EMTs began to ask her questions. One began to clean the wound to her cheek and the other began to access her arm. Everything was a blur to Andy. She was answering their questions and doing what they said as best she could. She came out of her daze when one of the EMTs asks, "Can you remove your vest?"

Andy nods and then very carefully begins to do so. She signals for Luke who notices and approaches. The other EMT had just finished her cheek and had been bagging her vest as it came off. The EMT handed it to Luke who grabbed it from him and went back to manging the crime scene. Mostly everything had been bagged and tagged at that point and had sent several of the cars back to the station. The only two that remained were his, Barber's, and Shaw's.

The EMT waving a flashlight infront of Andy's eyes and she was following it with her eyes. He finished with her arm and gave her some meds for the pain. She hopped of the ambulance and went over towards Luke, Jerry, and Oliver.

Luke says, "You good?"

Andy replies, "Yep. All clear. Now can we get out of here."

Shaw adds, "Sure thing. Why don't you come with me Andy."

Andy nods then gets into his car. Luke and Shaw each get into theirs and the all head back to the 15th.

On the drive back Shaw began, "You did good McNally. Real good. At the begining of this case everyone was kinda of curious as to how you landed a lead on this case, but now I see it. Not only did Best know this was you dads final case but he knew you would stop for nothing to solve it."

Andy agrees, "Yeah, well three years is a long time to not have justice. Now Zoey can finally rest in peace."

Shaw replies, "So I take it, it was worth it. The close call."

Andy responds, "My partner left me today. He didn't believe me. As a result I almost died in that locker today. If it hadn't been for Luke saving me I wouldn't be here right now. Luke save Nixon from.."

Shaw interrupts, "He was going to rape you just like the others.."

Andy nods her head holding back the tears she wanted to let out, but wasn't going to cry in front of Oliver or any of the other officer. Andy mentions, "I don't know if I will be able to forgive him Ollie. I had told Best not to worry, because my partner has my back. But I was wrong about that."

Shaw says, "There are some things about Sammy that even I don't understand. I can't figure out why he left his partner today. Why he left you, Andy."

Andy suggests, "Remember the B and E. Nash and I stayed back at the house and she had to go get her son. I said it was fine for her to leave. Then later Sam had told me_ ,"In this job you can't do it alone. You have to have each others back. You stand behind your partner always." "_I never thought he would leave me ever. But he did and I nor you can change that or what happened today."

Shaw replies, "He always valued that partners backed each other up through everything. No matter what, they had their backs. Andy, I don't have an answer about why he left you. What are you going to do about it?"

Andy answers, "Best is going to question me when I get back, alone because I was alone when it happened. That I am sure of. Beside the matter of the case I have no clue what I am going to tell him."

Shaw suggests, "Think on it. Something will come to you."

Andy adds, "I hope so." as Shaw pulls into a spot at the station.

**REVIEWS.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. Talks

**Tell me what you think by leaving a review.**

**Chapter 10**

When they arrived both Andy and Oliver walked straight through the squadroom and up towards Best's office. Andy was about to knock on the door when Andy says, "I'm not sure about this."

Oliver replies, "You will be just fine. Do what you have to."

Andy nods her head and then walks right in when Best signal to do so and takes a seat. Oliver takes a seat right outside the door. Everyone in the squadroom had seen Andy walk through and their attention immediately went to Best's office where he was now questioning Andy.

Best begins, "You did real good out there today McNally. We are going to talk over the details of the case, when you are ready. Just take your time there is no need to rush."

McNally explains, "Officer Swarek and I had gone to question Ray Nixon's albi, Private Jane Netti. She had said something about a storage locker and going on tour. Which got me thinking if Nixon had a storage locker. I told Swarek this but he told me to drop it. That we were wasting time trying to pin it on someone who didn't do it."

Best asks, "What happened next?"

Andy continues, "He walked back to the station and I went to the car. Locked up the closest storage unit to the base. I found out there was a locker under Zoey Martinelli's name. The manger said it gets paid in cash every month. I began looking through the locker and came across four bins that were labeled with intials that all coresponded with our victims names. I looked inside them and knew I had to call it in so I called Detective Callaghan."

Best mentions, "He had Detective Barber go get a warrant approved and then headed over there. What happened after you called it in?"

Andy says shakily, "A few moments later Nixon was standing there. I grabbed my gun but he came at me and flung it out of my hand. I tried to fight back but he grabbed my arm and twisted it back. And before too long he slapped my cuffs on my wrists. He slapped me and thew me to the floor. He covered my eyes and mouth with duck tape. He took out a knife and stabbed my arm."

Best encourages, "You're doing good. Take your time."

Andy comments, "Next he begins to feel me up and reaches for my belt buckle. I was his next victim and if it han't been for Luke I would have been two more initals on a box."

Best says, "You are not two initials on a box and that is what matters now."

Andy counters, "No what really matters is that my partner left me."

Best questions, "What do you propose to do about it."

Andy states, "I want a new partner."

Best mentions, "I can't do that. You to are are the best I have. You don't get that too often and I won't break that up. You work so well together."

Andy comments, "You give me a differnt answer or I will no longer be at the 15th. I use to be best friends with Gail. So superintendent would be more than happy to approve my transfer."

Best agrees, "I understand you feel so strongly about a change here, but we already have very solid teams. Plus no one wants to be partners with _Close Call Bad Luck McNally_."

McNally says, "Then I'm gone. By the end of the week I will be transfered. Agreed."

Best agrees, "I don't like it but I will sign off on it. McNally there is one more thing I need you to do."

McNally mentions, "You need Peck and I to go inform the Martinelli's. I know it won't be the easiest of notifications, but it has to be done."

Best commetns, "Notifications never are and since this one is personal even more so, which is why you need to do it."

McNally gets up from her seat in the office and walks towards the door, when Best stops her. Best adds, "McNally I believe this belongs to you." and he hands her Zoey's badge. She takes it from Best then continues to walk out where she sees Shaw sitting.

Shaw asks, "How did it go?"

Andy replies, "Ok, I guess. We talked about the case. Then I said what really metters is that my partner left me alone."

Shaw inquires, "What did he have to say about that?"

Andy answers, "Ollie, I asked for a new partner. He said he couldn't do anything about it because no one wants to be partners with _close call bad luck mcnally._ I old him if that is where we stand then I'm gone and approve my transfer of Peck will hear about this."

Shaw questions, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah." Andy comments, "I'm leaving the 15th, Ollie. Do people really call me _close call bad luck mcnally?"_

Shaw responds, "Yeah, they do. It was orginally meant as a joke but Best wanted it to be an insult. No harm was meant by it when we came up with the nickname. You are one of the best cops I know and for only two years on the job and to kick ass and be as good as you are it is a gift."

Andy adds, "Yeah he did. Look I gotta go get my spare uniform shirt and then go do this notification." Shaw nods and then they both go down the stairs and head into the locker rooms.

**Sorry it has taken so long, please be kind and leave a review.**


	11. More talks

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**_Chapter 11_**

Andy began putting on her other uniform shirt over her tank top as Traci and Gail approached her. She explained the whole story to them about the bad luck mcnally, how she asked for a new partner and how that led to the transfer being approved. She also told Gail that they had some unfinished business to take care of and Gail gave her a look letting Andy know that she understood the code.

Meanwhile Oliver was explaining to Sam the events that had just happened. Sam questions, "Wait a minute, Best actually called her close call bad luck mcnally to her face. He used it as an insult."

Oliver agrees,"Yeah he did, but you are missing the point. Andy doesn't want you as a partner anymore. She put in for a transfer and is leaving the 15th division. She won't be here everyday anymore. Aren't you going to do something about it?"

Sam asks, "What do you want me to say? Sorry you almost got killed today because I am a horrible partner and left you yo go off on your own, but you can't leave. We work so well together."

Shaw explains, "There is an idea, or you could apologize and really truly mean it. She is hurting right now. Her partner abandoned her again. You are the one always saying that partners are there for each other no matter what, that you can't do it alone. She was out there all alone today, when someone was suppose to have her back. She won't ever trust you again unless you put up an arguement.

Andy had walked out of the locker room and went to go find Luke. Luke had been sitting in his office finishing off paper work when he looks up and says, "Are we okay?"

Andy replies, "We are great. You saved my life tonight, I can forgive you for a lapse in judgement as long as you can promise me it was a one time thing and won't happen again. No more hooking up with the exes, alright."

Luke agrees, "I told her tonight that you believed me after all that had happened. I have made a lot of mistakes but this is by far the worst. I want you back Andy and her gone. We won't have to worry about her anymore."

Andy walks closer to Luke and wraps her arms around his neck and then gives him a deep apssionate kiss. When they pull apart Luke examines her arm that was bandaged from where Nixon stabbed her. Andy comments, "Gail and I have to go do the notification and then I'll be by the house. Gail will be with me. We want to be with each other tonight."

Luke adds, "See you then." Andy walks out of the office and then spots Gail by the door but stops when she hears Sam call, "Andy."

**REVIEWS! **


	12. Sam and Notifiaction

**Thanks for reading. I hope you leave a review.**

**Chapter 12**

Andy turns around and Sam walks towards her. The whole squadroom was now watching, like they didn't have anything better to do or anywhere else to be. Gail was about to step in but Andy says, "Gail, I have to do this."

Sam begins, "I'm sorry I left you. I never thought that you would get hurt."

Andy counters, "I never thought you would actually leave me. I never thought you would leave your partner and not back my play."

Sam comments, "You are right. I get it. You are angry with me. I should have had your back out there and trusted your instincts. I can't take back the fact that I left you, but I can ease your pain. I can make up for the fact that I was out of line."

Andy mentions, "You could try all you want, but I don't feel that would do anything to ease my pain as you put it. Fact of the matter is I can't trust you to have my back anymore. I can't trust you to back me up or to be my partner."

Sam adds, "Andy, think about what you are doing. You are hurting. Nixon stabbed you today, but you need to slow down and not make any rash dicisions."

Andy explains, "Not wanting to be your partner anymore is not a rash decision. I am sure about this. I am even more sure that I can no longer work with you. That is why I put in for a transfer. You left me and there is no fixing that. Ever."

Andy turns around and walks with Gail to her car leaving behind Sam standing there in shock. The entire station now knew that Andy had out in for a transfer. Her conversation with Sam wasn't exactly quiet or private. Oliver and Jerry had went over to comfort Sam, and took him to the black penny. They walked to the front of the bar and each sat on a bar stool as the bar tender brought them drinks. Gail drove her car to the familiar address of the Martinelli's. Andy and Gail got out of the car.

Gail says, "Ready."

Andy replies, "As ready as I will ever be." They then walk uo to the apartment and Gail knocks on the door. A few moments later Mr. Martinelli opened the door and stood in the doorway. stood a few feet behind.

Gail begins, "Mr. and Mrs. Martinelli, can we step inside. There is something the two of you should know."

Mr. Martinelli questions, "What is this about?"

Andy comments, "Your daughter, sir. It is about her case."

Mr. Martinelli stepped aside and showed them to the living room. Mrs. Martinelli says, "Gail, Andy, what about the case? It has been cold for awhile now."

Gail and Andy look at each other and take a breath. Gail explains, "As you both know Zoey's case has been cold without any leads for the good part of three years since she died. Last night we got a call of a woman who was killed similar to that of Zoey and the other two woman that were killed three years ago. The similarities lead us to investigate the old suspect."

Andy continues, "We obtained warrants for Sgt. Ray Nixion's office, car, and apartment. We came up with nothing. When we checked out his albi, it got even tighter, but something she said lead us closer. We found the killer and he had been arrested for the four murders and attempted murder of a police officer. We found all the evdience that linked him to it hidden away in a storage locker under Zoey's name."

Mr. Martinelli asks, "So this is really over. She can finally rest in peace."

Gail agrees, "Yes, sir she can." Mrs. Martinelli asks, "You said he is also being charged with the attempted murder, who did he almost kill."

Andy sighs, "He tried to kill me today. I didn't have back up because my partner didn't believe me. I have taken care of the situation and will most likely be testifying in court. The date hasn't been set yet but I will keep the two of you informed. We should really be on our way."

Mr. Martinelli calls, "Andy."

Andy answers, "Sir." Mr. Martinelli mentions, "Thank you for everything. I can not thank you enough for never giving up and solving my daughters murder. I am sorry that it almost cost you your life today."

Andy comments, "She was my best friend I would have done anything to solve it no matter how long it took."

She pauses for a moment the continues, "Zoey left me her badge in her will and we finally recovered it, but I don't think it belongs to me. It belongs to the two of you." Andy takes the badge out and hands it to Mr. Martinelli.

Mr. Martinelli disagrees, "As much as I would love to be able to hold onto it, I have to respect my daughter's wishes. She stated that she wanted you to hold onto her badge then that is the way it will be. No arguement."

Andy nods her head then shakes each of their hands as Gail follows suit.

When they get back into the car Gail says, "That went alot better that I thought it would have. I hadn't seen them in awhile."

Andy mentions, "They are relieved. They are glad that it is over"

Gail then drove towards Andy and Luke's place.

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	13. New Team

**Sorry for the long wait betwwen updates. I have been super busy getting ready for graduation on June 9th, finishing school, playing softball, and plannig my sister's baby shower. With all of this I have had little to no time to write. Also on another note, as I was writing this chapter I decided that it is going to move at a faster pace than the previous one's.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and leave me a review.**

**Chapter** **14**

Andy and Gail walked into the station the next morning and got changed back into their uniforms, Andy being careful to roll up her sleve over her stab wound. Luke found Andy coming out of the locker room and the three of them walked to the back of the parade room. They had been sure to come in almost right before Best, that way Sam had little to no time to try and talk to her.

Best begins, "Good morning Coppers. I would like to thank you for a job well done on the Martinelli case. I have also be tasked with informing you that Officer McNally will be being tranfered at the end of this week. Anyways you know the drill. Serve, Protect, and keep your partner safe." That last part was added just for Andy and to make a point to Sam that this was really happening.

Sam calls, "Andy." She turns to look and then nods at Shaw saying, "Can you do something about that for me. I just can't do it anymore. It's not right or fair to me. I made a decision and am sticking by it. Now he has to respect it. Gail let's go."

Both girls turn on their heels and head for their squad car. Gail says,"Only one more day."

"I know. Tomorrow is my last day. I was surprised that your mom was able to make something happen so fast. But then again she would do anything for me and you," Andy agrees.

"When my mom heard it was Zoey's case that brought on all this tension, she wasn't going to say no. She loved her." Gail comments. "Rumor has it that there is an open guns and gangs position? Are you thinking about getting the position."

"I was already guanteered it," Andy states. "23rd saw my transfer and an old friend of my dads offered me the job with guns and gangs. I said yes."

Gail mentions, "I am not exactly aprroving the whole transfer thing since I won't see you all the time, but I'm glad it gets you away from Swarek and you will be happy."

Later on Andy had said her goodbyes and gathered up her things from the station. She was due to report to the 23rd tomorrow. Andy and Gail had grabbed their bags and were walking out of the station. They were walking past the squadcars when Ollie and Sam got out of one.

Shaw calls, "McNally."

Andy spins around to see that Ollie had just gotten out of a car.

Shaw mentions, "You wouldn't be trying to leave without saying goodbye to me."

"Never in a millon years. And I may be going to a different station because the situation here got complicated but you are always going to be a friend of mine," Andy states.

Shaw leans in to give her a hug and she returns it. "If you need anything I am just a phone call away."

"It was nice working with you Officer Swarek," Andy says.

Then the two of them walk away towards Andy's house. It was only about a 10 minute walk from the station to her house and Gail's apartment was just around the corner from there.

Andy and Gail walk through the front door and they hear Luke call from upstairs, "Andy."

"Yeah it's me and Gail," Andy replies. As they place their bags by the door, kick off their shoes and take a seat on the couch.

Gail takes the blue book out of her bag. "I never thought the two cops daughters would be the one's to break chain of custody, let alone protcol."

"We are the only one's who know, Plus its personal." Andy comments.

They flip through the worn pages of the book recalling memories from high school and college.

Luke comes down and kisses Andy.

The next day the girls were off. Luke was going to walk with them but had gotten called in. They were walking when the reached the point where they had to go separate ways.

Gail mentions, "So this is really it."

"I guess so. We won't see each other all day anymore," Andy agrees.

"Penny?"

Andy says, "Yeah, see you there."

Andy continues on her way and reaches 23rd. She walks in and is immediately greeted by SGT. Lance Cooper.

Cooper asks, "Andy McNally?"

"Yes sir, that's me."

"It is great to have you here. Always nice to have a McNally here. Let me introduce you to our guns and gang unit." Cooper says. They walk up the stairs to a conference room where there were three people seated. All guys. "This is Officer Harrison Sweets,Detective Jay Harman, and Detective Morgan Zeman, the team leader. Everyone this is Officer Andy McNally, our transfer from 15th. I know you will make her feel welcome."

Andy shakes all of their hands. They sit down and talk a little getting to know each other. She felt bad about leaving 15th where all her friends were, but knew she couldn't be there any longer with Sam. He made a mistake that almost cost her, her life.

Jay says, "So Andy, how did you get that bandage on your arm?"

"Last case I worked, suspect stabbed me, partner didn't have my back," Andy comments.

"I take it that is as far as you will explain," Morgan suggests.

Andy sighs, "He didn't trust my instincts. Thought we were wasting time on someone who was innocent. I was waiting for the others and the suspcet came at me. My parnter wasn't there."

Harrison questions, "You have a boyfriend?"

Jay calls, "Sweets. That is no way to welcome a girl."

"No really it's fine. I have a fiance. Detective at the 15th. What about you guys married? Dating?"

Morgan comments, "Well I'm married. With a 3 year old daughter. Both of them like to think they are players."

Andy chuckles, "As long as they believe it."

Cooper walks in, "I'm glad you are making her fell right at home. Got a case for you Morgan." Handing off four case files.

Morgan expains, "So this is how it works. We get the case kinda skim it. Throw arounds ideas. Best way to make an arrest. We cover the guns and gangs units for the areas of both 15th and 23rd."

Andy comments, "Well it is pretty obvious that he is a career transporter. He sells his supplies for a living."

Jay mentions, "Mick Wells, lived here his whole life. Not exactly hidden. Why don't we hit the streets and see what we find."

"Harrison with me, Jay with Andy," Morgan orders.

They leave the conference room and hit the streets.

A little while later they come back with Wells and most of his crew in cuffs.

"Andy you were good out there today, " Harrison adds as they book the guys.

"Well I always enjoy tackling a fleeing suspect," Andy comments.

Jay comments, "I'm a little surprised, how well you work with us. Girls usually ask for a transfer from our unit because they don't like the way we work."

"Talk about anything but most of the time, and when you are actually on scene totally focused," Andy adds.

Morgan agrees, "Exactly, how would you like to go with us to the penny tonight. See if you are as good at drinking as you are at tackling people."

Andy says, "I am meeting a friend their anyways, so why not."

They finish booking the suspects then head to the Penny.

Most of the Cops from the 15th were there as Andy walks into the Penny. Her and the three guys walk up to the front of the bar and take a seat.

Ollie says, "Don't look now but Andy just walked in."

Jay comments, "So ready for our case closed drinking tradition."

Andy mentions, "I'm down for it."

Harrison calls to the bartender for three different types of beers for each of them.

Andy grabs a beer and starts to drink it.

Ollie comes over and taps Andy on the shoulder, "I heard the good news. Guns and Gangs is lucky to have you."

"Thank you. These are the guys Harrison, Jay, and Morgan. Guys this is Oliver Shaw, my training officer and that spunky girl over there is Gail Peck. Can't forget my fiance that is coming over here Luke Callghan."

The guys begin to talk and Gail and Andy catch each other up on their day.

**REVIEWS**

_Up Next:_

_One Month Later_

_Andy had been doing a little undercover work. What happens when the 15th lands a case that needs her teams help._


	14. I'm Going Undercover

**Thanks to all of my reviewers from last chapter. I have taken everything into consideration and tried to incooperate it as much as possible. I would like to also point out this is clearly a Andy/ Luke pairing as I have it placed as the pairing. I hope you enjoy and review. -Katie**

**Chapter 15**

The guns and gangs unit was gathered in the conference room going over thier newest case. Jay comments, "It looks to me like we need to send someone undercover to track the movement of his shipment. Where he sells, how he gets around?"

Jay, Morgan, and Harrison all share a look. Harrison adds, "I think it is time we set our girl loose. Think you can handle it?"

"Is that a challenge Sweets?" Andy replies.

"It's possible." Harrison states.

Andy counters, "I'm always up for a challenge."

Mogan agrees, "Sounds good. Lets go work on a cover. Harrison grab one of the female Officers not on a case right now. McNally,go tell the fiance. Say goodbye to him or whatever you need to. After that he won't even recognize you."

Andy nods and then heads out the door only to hear Morgan call, "Andy, take the car. It will be faster." Tossing her the keys and Andy is well on her way back to 15th. Andy pulled into a parking space. As she stepped out of the car, Oliver came right on over to her.

"Forget what station you work at these days?" Ollie jokes.

Andy replies, "Good to see you too." Giving him a hug.

Shaw questions, "What brings you by?"

"Gotta talk with Luke and Gail." Andy supplies.

Shaw inquires, "They are sending you undercover?"

"Can't say." Andy states.

"Good luck, and come back in one piece." Shaw responds.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll give it my best try." Andy says as she enters the station smiling at how well her first training officer knew her.

Andy enters the station and sees Chris right off. Andy questions, "Is Luke around?"

"Yeah, should be right in his office. It is good to see you Andy." Chris replies.

"Good, you too Chris." Andy says.

She goes off towards Luke's office and taps on the door. She hears his standard_ I'm working on something come in voice._ When Luke looks up and sees Andy his expression immediately changes from serious to happy.

Luke says, "This is a wonderful surprise." Then after really looking in her eyes Luke knew that good news was not to come. She was good at hiding emotions from her face, but not her eyes. Anyone who knew that could figure her out.

Andy starts, "I'm going ubdercover."

"You can't. You've been there less than a month and they are already sending you under."

Andy says, "You know as well as I do that we can't choose our cases."

"How long?"

"3 to 5 months." Andy replies.

Luke asks, "And you have good back up."

"This time I mean it when I say my team has my back. You know me. I don't trust anyone right off. It took alot to trust you and even more to trust Sam so when he left me that day he betrayed my trust it isn't easy at all to start over with brand new people I know so little about. But I knew it had to be done. Morgan he makes me feel safe for once in my life. You betrayed me at the same time, by sleeping with her and I have mostly forgiven you for that but you want me to be all in again you let me do this and know that I have been trained by some of the best cops we know. You know that I can do this. Prove to me you can go this long without seeing me and I will consider setting a date."

Luke says, "Alright,alright Andy I want us to be good again. If this is what it takes then by all means go for it. Just do me one favor and be safe."

"I will be." Giving him a kiss, then leaving the office to find Gail. Andy leans over Gail's desk and says, "What are you up to Peck?"

Gail replies, "Just finishing a report. What brings you by?"

"Had to tell Luke something. The kind of something you don't tell someone over the phone."

Gail whispers, "No way, how long are you going to be gone."

"Shh, 3 to 5 months and how did you know." Andy replies.

Gail says, "You get this look in your eyes that I know well enough to know when you have something big to tell me. And since you are already engaged and you just started with the whole guns and gangs I figured you were going undercover."

"Well I never could hide things from you. But you can't tell anyone this, not even Chris. Only you, Luke, and Ollie by accident know and that is how it has to stay." Andy explains.

"It was nice seeing you McNally." Gail mentions.

"You too Peck. Catch you on the flipside." Andy adds.

Andy walked out the door and headed back to the 23rd. The guys had been busy preparing her cover. Morgan orders, "McNally you and Scott head to the locker room. She is going to transform you from Andy McNally to Annie Janson.

When she emerges from the locker room and hour and a half later her hair had been dyed from the usual dark brown to a reddish brown with blue high lights. She had in blue contacts. She was wearing black pants and boots with a leather jacket. Scott adds, "One final touch. A pair of sunglasses."

She places them a top Andy's head then adds, "Perfect. My work here is done."

Jay begins, "Annie Janson, 27. Moved here one year ago. Been dealing drugs sice you were 14 and then got into guns and weapons when you were 18."

Morgan says, "Here is your cell phone. It already has GPS coordinates to the places you will be headed. Your ride is around the corner. I want you to check in every three days to start off. Undercover work is mostly improv. There is no thinking, you gotta know. Do what you have to, if that means getting close to the leader in more ways than one, fine. Stay safe. Keep close to your own back story."

Harrison asks, "You ready for this?"

"You guys ready to have my back if need be?"

They all nod their heads. Morgan mentions, "There were alot of people who put in for this job but I picked you because I knew you would be able to handle it if we weren't right there holding your hand."

Andy says, "As long as I know you are there, when it counts?"

Harrison replies, "Always, trust that we have you back. No matter what happens out there you are part of a team now. We will be here for you."

"Alright, alright. There when it counts. So I guess, I'm headed out then. Check in, in three days at the alley way. You know the one." Andy adds before walking out and around the corner getting onto her motorcycle.

**Thanks again for reading I hope you leave a review for me to read.**


	15. 6 months later

**Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review.**

**Chapter 15**

_6 months later_

Annie Janson was the cover Andy had been portraying for 6 months. She had convinced the ring leader Mattie Smitz that she was good and he needed her. He agreed rather quickly and she had been gathering intel since. The group was making the biggest exchange of the year in a month and a half. Everything was going according to plan. Annie had told Morgan everything plus given him a flash drive with everything he would need to know.

That's why she was very confused as to why her last conversation with Morgan ended with him pulling her out. She was confused as why she was walking into the 15th precint at this very moment. She entered and her team was gathered right outside the parade room.

Andy begins, "What the hell? Why did you pull me out? My cover wasn't blown or anythig hinky like that."

Morgan orders, "The rest of you go on inside the parade room."

Most of the officers and detectives from the 15th along with her team minus Morgan were in the parade. They could all see through the window but couldn't make out the conversation they were having.

Morgan starts, "Detective Barber and Callaghan got a triple homicide. A triple homicide that can be linked to the group you were undercover with."

"Can I see the case files?" Andy asks.

She skims the case files and then says, "How could I have missed this. I know he shot some of his guys, but not this."

Morgan mentions, "There is no way you could have know. There is no way any of us could have know this would happen."

"What happens now?" Andy questions.

"Best has agreed to let us and their homicide detectives share the lead." Morgan adds.

Andy questions, "Does anyone know that I am Andy and not just some random girl talking to you?"

"Detective Barber may but he will play it cool. I promise you." Morgan replies.

"What the hell, how did he find out?" Andy say angrily.

"I don't know. Just calm down Andy. We are going to close this case." Morgan mentions.

"I am not going to throw away 6 monhs of undercover work because of some big shot detective. More than that the way I had to lie to my old partner about this to get him to think I hated him. I got myself transfered all for this one case, one mission. I am not going to give it all up. The things I had do and this has cost me." Andy yell whispers.

"Then Annie Janson, daughter of the chief of police we better get in there to finish this." Morgan mentions.

Meanwhile the officers inside were talking about what was going on betwen detective Zeman and the girl. Chris says, "Wonder what that's about?"

Dov mentions, "I have no clue."

Tracia says, "Probably his girlfriend or something."

Gail chimes in, "You guys don't recognize her. That's Annie Janson. Daughter of the chief of police. The only person that has more pull than my mom. Also why she has been stuck at headquarters since the police academy. She mostly does routine stuff. Sppeders, car accidents. Nothing too big, like what happened with Andy in the Martinelli case. Well at least until recently. She was sent undercover or something."

Annie and Morgan enter the parade room and all chatter stops. Annie whispers says, "Hope it wasn't something I said."

Best begins, "We will have 23rds gun and gangs unit along with Annie Janson, a profiler from HQ, helping us out on this one. We want this guy behind bars as fast as possible. Detective Zeman."

Morgan walks to the front and says, "Thank you. This guy crossed our jurisdiction and almost cost us two 6 month undercover operations. He will kill again and that is exactly what we don't want. Use your street contacts. Find out if there has been anything supicious. Follow all leads no matter how unimportant it seems. Callaghan, Barber."

Jerry begins, "Our victims are in the age range of 16 to 30. One was a white girl, one latino guy, and a black guy. Not your ordinary croud. They all are going to have some sort of connection."

Callaghan states, "Could be they live in the same part of town went to church etc. Something brought them all together at the same time."

Annie whispers to Jay, "How am I suppose to explain they were all there buying off the record guns. I was there that night. They all left alive. They are dead because I didn't do my job completly. I didn't follow up."

"You did what you could. You made sure they left safely. There was no way you could have known." Jay whispers. "Most imporant thing right now is keeping your cover. That means acting like a bitch. Stay away from your fiance. That's an order. We have the clearance from Chief Janson to do as need be. His real daughter is far out of town for months. Which gives us flexibility."

Best mentions, "Annie, anything you can add?"

Annie steps forward out from the back. All eyes are on her now that everyone can get a better look at her. She feels like they were sizing her up. She was wearing all black like normal. You could see the tattoo on her wrist and the highlights in her red hair stood out more now than before "The man we are looking for won't stop until he is caught. He thinks he is good, which is only true because we dont know his weakness. He likes to hang out near warehouses, but I would not advise trying to go in alone. White male, physically fit, even for being in his late 40s to 50s. He has a healthy bank account and weapons to match. This is just a preliminary profile, but it is the best we got with what we have."

Best nods, "Thank you everyone. Coppers serve, protect, and find out who did this."

Jerry calls, "Annie why don't you come with me. I'm heading back to the crime scene. Your profiling skills will be put to good use there."

Annie looks at Morgan for a slight second before following Detective Barber to his car.

**REVIEWS**


	16. Jerry Knows

**I would like to start out by saying that I really appreciate the reviews I have been getting, so keep those coming. I am trying the best I can to incorporate all of the input I have recieved into the story. Now please understand that may take a few chapters to develop it. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and review.**

**_Chapter 16_**

Annie follows Jerry and they both get into his car. He drives for a total of 5 minutes before pulling into a empty lot. Jerry gets out of the car and Annie follows. She looks around and says, "I thought the crime scene was in an alley way."

Jerry agrees, "It is, but we need to talk for a bit with no recorders or raidos around. No one that can hear the conversation. This is the safest place to do so, Andy."

"Are you the only one that knows?" Andy asks.

Jerry mentions, "For now yes, but Best had you speak in front of everyone. They will figure it out sooner or later. You are all that different. They were your friends. We were your friends. But aside from that I need to know everything in order to bring this guy down."

"And I wish I could tell you, but it's not that simple. The entire operation could be in jeporady. Everything I did for this and everything I had to do would be thrown away and mean nothing. It could mean my life if my friends know." Andy states.

"I need to know what I am up against." Jerry says.

Andy looks around in all directions and then signals for them to sit down on the bench a few feet away. "You have got to promise me that anything I tell you stays between you and me. Anything I tell you that could help the case you got from a confidential informant. Are we clear?"

Jerry nods, "Yes."

Andy explains, "About a month before the Martinelli case reopened, I got a call from a freind of my dads,Sargent Lance Cooper. He told me how there was an opening in guns and gangs unit down there. I wasn't sure I was going to take it, but he told me they needed me. That is when I agreed, and they created the cover. The Martinelli case being my last case was just the perfect opportunity and with Sam leaving me everything fell into place as it needed to. Annie Janson, daughter of the chief of police has been over in England for the past year. That is how with agreement with Chief Janson worked out so well, she was my cover. No one would have to know. I had two covers, one name. On the street I was the girl who had been into drugs since she was 14. Dealing guns since she was 18. Off the street I was Chief Janson's daughter. The cop who profiled and worked at headquarters."

Andy pauses. Jerry says, "Take your time. I know this can't be easy."

"I got a call the day before the Martinelli, that it was time to put the plan into action. When Sam left me that day I saw the opening. Sure I was mad at him, but I would get over that. I had to make him think that I was so upset with him to transfer to another precint, to not want to be his partner or friend. I had to make you all think I could no longer work with him and work here. A month later I vanished and went undercover. Matt Daniels was my target. My mission was simple yet complicated. Feed my team enough information, what ever means neccessary. Whatever the cost." Andy continues.

"Did you have to...uh...sleep with him?"

"My team doesn't know all the details, but I'm sure they can speculate what was neccessary. Yes, I slept with him for a profile. I slept with him to get as far as I did. Once every two weeks I would report in to headquarters. Tell them what I had. I went on deals with him. Saw him kill people and everything. It was mostly minor stuff at that point. No one had ever been able to get this close to him before. He is wanted for multiple crimes, in over 10 jurisdictions. Your three victims are connected because they were buying guns off the record. They were all there that night 21 days ago. They all left alive. That is when I parted ways with Matt for the night. He must have doubled back and killed them. It's my fault they aren't alive. I usually hop on my motorcycle and ride around to make sure they leave Matt's comfort zone, but I didn't that night because I had been up for 4 days straight working on only 2 to 3 hours of sleep over the past 6 months. So I went to crash and they got killed." Andy states.

Jerry mentions, "You can't save them all. You know that. You were tired, sleep deprived from living your double life. Most people even seasoned cops would crack under the pressure of what you had to do. May I ask why you were choosen for this case?"

"Cooper is like a sarrogate dad to me. This case is important to him, so I made it important to me. Morgan pulled me out about a week ago. Today was the first time I had seen him or my tean since they were killed, but I didn't know they were dead until today. I slipped up. It didn't come without a cost." Andy adds.

Jerry says, "Alright let's go to those crime scenes now. They get in the car and arrive at the first crime scene.

Andy takes in the crime scene it was the one where the while girl was found. Sure, she had seen the crime scene photos, but this gives her a whole different perspective. Andy starts, "Stephine Clark, 31, bought two 9 mils. She seemed really uneasy. Not sure if she should be here. This is the farthest away from Matt's comfort zone. She was probably the first one killed. She was in an open lot. Not too much around here. A running path that cuts through, a few trees and a bench. At 2am she would have used it as a shortcut. My best guess is Matt shot her from behind the trees."

"That about 500 feet. So he wouldn't be shooting with the standard 9 mil we see all the time." Jerry comments.

"Bravo 51 most likely. Is that what you came up with?" Andy says.

"Yeah."

Andy asks, "Did you check for brass?" already walking over to the trees. She moves the leaves around some and digs up some dirt near the roots.

Jerry pulls out a glove and bag from his coat at the sign of something. Andy takes the glove from his hand and places two pieces of brass in the bag. Andy adds, "I would say by the look of these it was defnitely a bravo 51 that killed her.

They head over to the second crime scene which was an allyway near some down hill apartment buildings.

This was where the black guy was killed. Andy tells, "Shawn Connors, 23, killed with a 9 mil point blank range. One shot right between the eyes. Andy says recalling the case file. He bought a sniper gun. Was most likely killed second. Pretty standard. Matt came into the ally waited for him to get to the steps and fired."

The thrid crime scene was a gas station. It was where the latino guy was killed. Andy surveys, "Franco Santiago,18. Bought a 9mil and a bravo 51. Probably stopped her for a late night snack. Best guess is he went in and got his snack or whatever. Matt waited for him to leave and start walking then took a shot with a bravo 51. Most likely was staked out near the side of the building there." pointing over in the direction.

Andy and Jerry walk over to the side of the building. She looked around and saw that there was a perfect shot from either direction he could have left. They collect brass just as before. When Andy got up from her crouched down position she notices something hinky about the side of the building.

Andy comments, "This doesn't look right." She pulls out a knife and cuts some of the siding revealing a bravo 51 and a 9 mil.

"He's getting confident. A little cocky. Thinks there is nothing to lead you guys to him." Andy adds.

Jerry was already on the phone telling Callaghan while Andy was bagging. They get back in the car to head to the station. "It he signature. That why he's never been caught. Cops can never link the guns to him. But we have an advantage now."

Jerry questions, "What?"

"Me." Annie says.

**REVIEWS!**


	17. It's Andy, duh

**Thank you for the reviews I recieved all of them made me smile. ****Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review.**

**_Chapter 17_**

The rest of the 15th division had been out patroling but came up with next to nothing. Gail, Chris, Tracia, and Dove had stopped at a burger joint for lunch before heading back to the station. They were all really curious about Annie Janson. Something about her just didn't fit. It wasn't the girl that they remembered from the academy.

As they sit down Gail comments, "First off Annie never wore highlights in her hair and she has a tattoo."

Tracia says, "She has changed. Not the girl I remember."

"There is just something about her that I can't put my finger on. That voice sounds familiar." Dove adds.

"If you were to change her hair color. Make it brown. Wouldn't you say she looks exactly like Andy minus a few minor details." Chris suggests.

"All things that can be easily changed. Plus its her team. Annie Janson is Andy's cover." Gail realizes.

"She is a good actress if she had her best friends confused for awhile." Tracia adds.

"Wonder how long it takes Swarek to figure out who the girl behind the mystery is." Chris mentions.

"You know there is a good reason she is still full on cover then. We can't say anything to her really. You know talk to her like a friend." Dove says.

"Which is going to suck, but we will do it." Gail adds as they get up and head to their cars and back to the station.

Meanwhile Sam and Ollie were back at the station sitting at their desks having lunch. Ollies comments, "So what do you think about this Annie girl."

"The rookies were making her out to be like they don't give her enough credit. She seems like she has a knack for this profiling stuff." Sam says.

"People change. Maybe they just don't know her as well anymore." Ollie adds. "Seems like you know her, don't ya think."

Sam agrees, "Yeah, I feel like I know this girl. Reminds me of Andy come to think of it."

"Ah McNally. Now there is a good cop. Too bad you pissed her off enough to leave." Ollie says.

Sam argues, "How was I suppose to know the one time I turn my back on her she would almost die in a storage locker and hate my guts for the rest of my life."

Ollie mentions, "Well she is Andy. That being said Andy trusted you more than anyone in the world. In this job you can't do it alone. You have each others back. You stand behind you partner always. She quoted that to me in the car on our way back to the station that day. You said that to her. It's because of that the one time you are not there, she decides to no longer be your partner."

"That voice. That girl is Andy. Change the eyes and hair, and you have McNally." Sam states.

"Thought so. Just wasn't sure." Ollie mentions.

Jerry and Annie come back into the station. Jerry heads down to log the evdience and then joins Annie in the parade room. She clears the board and says, "Let's start from the begining. 2am. Stephine Clark,31, is killed with a bravo 51. Open area. She bought 2 9 mils. Andy tapes her picture up along with the crime scene photos.

"Shawn Connors,23, killed point blank range with a 9mil. Bought a sniper gun. Was almost to his apartment before being killed." Jerry mentions taping up his picture and the crime scene photos.

"Probably killed around 2:20 am. Final victim is Franco Santiago,18, killed by a bravo 51 as he was leaving a gas station. He bought a 9 mil and a bravo 51. Was killed around 3am." Andy adds.

Jerry gets a text saying they had the results on the evdience in. "Ill be back. Results are in." Jerry exits the room.

Annie looks at the board to see what she was missing. Trying to connect the dots. She sighed then went to make a cup of coffee.

Ollie says, "Looks like this is our opportunity to find out. Come on Sammy." Sam and Ollie get up and go over to where Annie was making coffee at.

Annie was pouring some sugar into her coffee when she saw Shaw and Swarek come up. Shaw says, "Have some coffee with your sugar."

"Its what keeps me going after coming off three days with no sleep. Down at headquarters if your a girl there you get the last pull in shifts. Meaning you could get the midnight and 8am shift three times in one week. Did any of you street contacts pan out."

"Our local CI, Angel may have seen the guy who did it." Ollie adds.

"Thats good. Jerry is getting the results from the evdienece we found at the crime scenes."

"We know it's you Andy." Sam states.

Annie argues, "I don't know what you mean." as she walks into the parade room and sits down on a table top.

Sam mentions, "You can change your hair, you eyes, you whole apperance for that matter, but you can't hide it from someone who has worked along side of you every day for 2 years."

Andy looks around seeing Jerry enter the squadroom along with the other rookies entering the station. She whispers, "Yes I am Andy but if our partnership and our friendship ever mean anything to either of you, you will keep this quiet. There are leaks everywhere. Even among the police force. It could mean my life. If you hear anyone else knows, shut them up about it.

Most of the others file back into the parade room. Jerry shows Annie the piece of paper. She looks over the results. Jerry adds, "You were right about the weapons used." whispering he adds, "Talk to Morgan about what our next play is."

Annie agrees, "Then pull the blinds, so they don't have too much time to look at me."

Jerry adds, "Use my office."

Annie walks to the back of parade just as Best walks up to Jerry filling him in on the case. Annie says, "Morgan, Jay, Harrison," We need to talk. as they exit the room walking past Callaghan on their way. They walk into Jerry's office and Andy says, "Jerry knows. He knows everything, but he is cool. Sam and Ollie know to. It is only a matter of time before all the others know. Are you sure this is a good idea? If they know who I really am my life is more in jeporady here then out there."

Morgan says, "First off Harrison go to the parade room and text us any important information."

After Harrison left Jay mentions, "I know for sure that we aren't to be making any rash decisions about what needs to be done. That means sending you back or telling those who need to know."

Morgan explains, "I am and will do everything in my power to keep you safe and right now Andy I think that's here at the station. Andy stay here and we will come back with more details. That means you don't leave this office until I give you the order to."

Andy replies, "Yes sir."

Jay and Morgan leave the office and head off to the parade room.

**REVIEWS**


	18. Looking back because I'm bored

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 18_**

Andy was sitting at Jerry's desk. He had the standard looking detectives desk. A stack of case files miles high on one side, his notes and note pad in the middle, and a few picture frames. He really had nothing to do in here and Andy wasn't allowed to leave this chair practically.

She began thinking about her last interaction with Matt Daniels before she got pulled out.

_One Week Ago_

Andy had just gotten a call that Morgan was pulling her out. She was packing a bag when Matt came in. Matt asks, "Going somewhere?"

Annie replies, "Yeah, I'm going back home. My mom is really sicked. Just called me with the bad news. Stage three breast cancer." Matt knew when she was refering to back home Annie meant New York. Annie couldn't stand New York with all the snobby rich people, but she made frequent visits there just for her mom.

"Go take care of her. I know how much family means." Matt replies. Annie knew what he meant. His daughter was killed about a year ago. The story is a drunk driver but he thinks its a cover up.

Annie zipped up her bag. "I should be on my way. I know how bad timing this is with some of the big deals coming up."

Matt took her hands. "Family is the most important thing in the world. Don't ever forget that. Take as much time as you need. I can handle it without you for awhile."

Annie leaned in and kissed him really quick before grabbing her bag and going. She drove around for awhile making sure any tail she had was lost then, she headed directly for headquarters. Annie was greeted by Chief Janson, her dad.

Chief Janson says, "Why don't we go to my office, where there is a little more privacy." Annie nods her head then follows him there.

Andy shook head and came out of the past. She has a clear view of the parade room from here. She knew they were talking about the case and the next plan of action to take. Andy just wasn't sure what is was.

_Parade Room_

Jay and Morgan had come back inside and saw Barber and Callaghan dicussing the current evidence and parameters of the case with the rookies, training officers, and a few fellow detectives.

Barber left Callaghan's side and headed back to talk with the guns and gangs unit.

Jerry asks, "Where's Annie?"

Morgan mentions, "Your office. Right now that is where she is safe. You,Oliver,and Sam all know who she is. If the rookies haven't figured it out yet they will soon. I also have the feeling that Callaghan knows."

Jay adds, "She believes if they know who she really is she is safer out there then here."

Jerry says, "Is that what you believe?"

"I know it may be the only option to get this guy." Jay replies.

Harrison mentions, "She's invested, she will do anything it takes even if it means going against her own morals."

Jerry says, "Even if it meant sleeping with him for a profile."

"Exactly our point. She has done some things she may come to regret later, but she told me anything is worth it to get this guy." Morgan says. "Pull Oliver and Sam and meet back at your office." As Morgan, Jay, and Harrison exit just as parade was breaking up.

_One month ago_

Andy found it tiring trying to figure out what they were saying exactly so she thought back to a month ago. Her and Matt had been selling a healthy amount of guns to a semi usual customer. They were in a warehouse and Annie had just finished putting the guns they ordered into a duffle bag.

Just then Matt heard the footsteps upstairs. "Those must be our guests. I'll go greet them."

"I'll be here." Annie said sitting down on a stool.

A few minutes later Matt returned with their buyers right behind. Matt begins, "Let's not waste any time. Let's see the money. They plop a duffle bag on the floor. Matt signals for Annie to count it.

She goes over it twice and came up with the same result. She gets up and says, "Take a seat."

She whispers something to Matt. Then pulls out her knife and slams the blade into the table between their two customers. Annie speaks, "It seems you are two thousand short. That doesn't exactly fly with me." She was getting angrier and begins fingering the knife with her fingers.

Their two customers each pull out a stack of hundreds giving them their final two thousand. Annie places it in the bag. Then slams her knife into the table one last time to get their attention, "Don't let that happen again."

"Here are the weapons. Take them and get out of my sight." Matt adds.

The customers leave going back up the stairs they came. Through the distance they start to hear some sirens.

Matt says, "Grab the money. I got the guns. I meet you back at the place later."

Annie picks up the duffle then climbs through the window. She hops on her motorcycle and then is headed far away from there. She rounds the corner just as the police arrive. She sees their two customers ger arrested.

_Present Time_

She saw her team along with Jerry, Sam, and Oliver making their way for the office. She knew Morgan had something in mind.

**REVIEWS**


	19. Back Undercover

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**_Chapter 19_**

When Andy's team, Jerry, Ollie, and Sam all entered the office Andy immediately stood up from her sitting position and asks, "What's the plan."

Morgan says, "Close the door."

Jay pulls it close behind him. "Andy sit back down." Jay adds.

Morgan says, "Anything from this moment that is said stays in this room. Officer Shaw and Swarek you have been pulled to help with this operation because both of you know information about her real identity. Detective Barber as the lead detective I am going to need you to run point with Callaghan, Best, and the rookies. Tell them need to know only. Oliver and Sam you guys will be split up with us running backup. Andy are you sure about this?"

Andy looked around into the eyes of everyone in the room. Her old partner and training officer. Detective Barber and her team. They are all in here at the current moment for one reason. The know the truth. They know what it takes to go undercover and what very well could happen if something goes wrong. Andy looks back at Morgan, "Yes I'm sure. I'm sure that this is the only way to bring him down, that I need to go and finish the job. I've been under for 6 months a little longer won't hurt."

"Harrison, Jay. Take Ollie and Annie with you. Jerry, Sam, and I will be on the other side."

Meanwhile Matt had just left the warehouse and had ran into one of his street contacts. Matt says, "Johnny what is the latest news?"

"Now today I got some really juicy stuff, so it is going to cost you." Johnny mentions.

Matt pulls out a 50 dollar bill and waves it in his face. "Speak."

"So your girl Annie that has been hanging around for awhile, I have a friend that saw her going into the police station about a week ago. There is confirmation that her dad is the chief of police. She is an undercover cop. She was sent to get dirt on you so they can arrest you." Johnny explains taking the money.

Matt takes in this news and goes over it very carefully in his head.

Jerry leaves the office to go inform the others of the "need to know" information. The rest of them leave the office and head for the cars, but not before Annie is stopped by Gail. Morgan and Jay give her a look and she just shrugs it off.

Gail pulls her towards the direction of the interrogation room and pulls her inside one. Gail starts, "How could you? I thought we were friends. I really thought we had gotten past out rough patch there, with everything that happened with Zoey's case and we were finally good again and you don't even tell me."

"I couldn't tell anyone. Not you and not my fiance. Not my friends. Not anyone. You think I didn't want to say something when I was standing 10 feet away from my best friend and fiance. I have to go back under if we want to catch this guy and I would really like it if my best friend wasn't mad at me for things that were out of my hands. You have to stay silent about all of this. It could mean my life, if you don't trust me. This will all work out in the end." Andy explains.

"I hope your right. I don't wanna lose my friend." Gail adds.

Andy sighs, "Me either. Keep this conversation and anything you know to yourself." she gives Gail a hug even though she knows Gail isn't big on hugs then walks out to the parking lot, where they were waiting in the cars.

Annie says, "Step on it."

Jay drives around for about 15 minutes before Annie comments, "Make the next right then drop me."

"I thought it was left." Harrison adds.

"It usually is, but I got to be careful." Annie mentions

Jay pulls over. Annie opens the door and they all say, "Stay safe."

"I'll do my best." she replies before stepping onto the sidewalk and walking the opposite direction. She watches them drive off and park a block away from the unmarked van they would all be in. She went up to her undercover apartment and found Matt there.

Matt asks, "Just getting back from New York?"

"Yeah I talked with my moms doctor and they are going to see about moving her up here." Annie mentions setting her bag down.

"So I will get right down to business. If your not busy right now I got some new shipment and wanted you to come check it out with me. I mean if you were going to watch a game or get a drink, I can go alone." Matt says.

Annie mentions, "No I'll go. I am just going to change then meet you over there."

Matt questions, "Why drive two cars over there?"

"Because we always do. Faster escape if the cops show up." Annie adds.

Matt agrees, "Alright meet you there in 15."

Annie changed into fresh clothes then headed back out front. Her motorcycle was back parked there, probably the work of Morgan. It was dark outside. She got on the seat first like always and then went to put here helmet on. Before she even reached to put it on something hit her in the back of the head.

She immediately fell to the ground being knocked out.

Inside the communications van Morgan says, "This wasn't a planned meet so she didn't have time to call it in."

They see her coming down the stairs after the conversation with Matt.

Jay says, "Its a trap. I can feel it, but she will go anyways. She has to."

"Where are the cameras?" Jerry asks.

"Inside the apartment and to the front and back of the stairs. Other than that we are blind." Morgan adds.

"Jay, Jerry, and Sam. Follow her in the unmarked car. Hopeful she will lead us right to him." Morgan mentions.

They change cars and start down towards where Andy's motorcycle is usually parked. Sam says, "Isn't that her motorcycle."

"Yeah." Jay agrees.

"She came down the stairs 10 minutes ago. She would have been gone by now. I'm pulling over." Jerry says.

They get out of the car flashlights and guns raised. It takes them about a minute before finding the blood on the seat, handles, and ground.

Sam grabs his phone and dials Ollie. "Ollie, she didn't get on her bike and there's blood here."

Ollie says, "Alright, I'll tell them."

Oliver fills them in on what the others found.

_A few hours later_

Annie woke up on what felt like a cold floor. She was probably in a warehouse or a basement, but she couldn't know for sure since she was blindfolded. She could tell by the feel that she has handcuffs around her wrists to her back and her feet were bound together with rope. She knew there was dried blood on her forehead. Annie tried her best she could to move but it was hopeless. She couldn't move a muscle. It was just then she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

**REVIEWS**


	20. Urgent

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**_Chapter 20_**

Annie heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. Suddenly the footsteps stopped right in front of her. She could feel a pair of hands reach down and sit her up against what must have been a brick wall. Then she recognized the hands. They were Matt's hands. Moments later the blind fold was removed from her eyes revealing her captor and confirming her suspicions.

Matt smiles, "Annie. I hope you do realize that I have contacts everywhere that tell me everything. I mean everthing. Like how one Annie Janson is actually the daughter of the chief of police. The same Annie Janson who just so happens to be England. I also did some research on your motorcycle there. The same bike with the same plate as a drugee that got arrested three years back. Everything she had belonged to the police. Still does actually. Isn't that right, Officer?"

"If that is your proof, I wouldn't believe everything someone told me. What am I doing here?" Annie quetstions.

"My daughter was 18. Getting ready to start college. Full ride on an athletic scholarship for volleyball. Real pretty thing too. She had her whole life ahead of her. Wanted to study criminal justice too, and be a cop. Just like you are. Then a week before she was going to start she is killed by a drunk driver. Only here's the problem. I don't believe a word of it. I know my ins and outs of a police report and this, this isn't it. I want answers." Matt explains waving the report in front of her face.

Annie counters, "And I am suppose to know something about this?"

"Yeah I would think so. Your working me. Probably were the cop that wrote up the report to begin with. There was more blood in those crime scene photos than you would ever see in a car accident." Matt says.

Annie mentions, "I don't know who was the first responder. If it is anything different from that report right there I wasn't given it."

"Is that so." Matt kicks her in the ribs causing her to slam hard against the brick wall. He grabs her by the hair flinging her across the floor towards the center of the floor. "Your protecting who ever it is that covered it up I get that. You take care of your own." Kicking her again leaving her face down as he returns back upstairs.

_Police Station_

Morgan and Jay along with Jerry, Harrison, Oliver, and Sam gathered around the sides. Jay begins, "When Best brought us in, we mentioned how we had an undercover on this guy. We believe the identity of the officer may have been compromised. No one knew her real identity unilt recently when Barber, Swarek, and Shaw figured it out. They were helping us with backup."

Harrison adds, "The real Annie Janson has been in Englad for sometime now. The girl that had been her for the past months was Andy McNally." He pauses and waits for them to quiet back down.

Gail asks, "So what was McNally doing?"

"Matt Daniels was her target. He was moving large sums of weapons into the states. But we wanted him for more. He has committed countless number of crimes in over 10 jurisdictions. McNally was going to get him for the big stuff." Morgan says.

Williams asks, "What's the big stuff?"

"Rape and murder." Harrison states.

Chris mentions, "So when these three murders happened, why did you pull her out?"

Jay adds, "We had to cover out bases. Make sure she wasn't involved, and make sure she wasn't next on his list. Here's what we got off the video from last night."

_Matt asks, "Just getting back from New York?"_

_"Yeah I talked with my moms doctor and they are going to see about moving her up here." Annie mentions setting her bag down._

_"So I will get right down to business. If your not busy right now I got some new shipment and wanted you to come check it out with me. I mean if you were going to watch a game or get a drink, I can go alone." Matt says._

_Annie mentions, "No I'll go. I am just going to change then meet you over there."_

_Matt questions, "Why drive two cars over there?"_

_"Because we always do. Faster escape if the cops show up." Annie adds._

_Matt agrees, "Alright meet you there in 15."_

Jerry mentions, "She was use to him showing up unannounced, but she was usually able to call in with a vauge conversation. Usually with the unsactined meets she had time to call for back up. We had a backup team on her but things went astray. When we found her motorcycle there untouched with her helmet dropped, and there was blood."

"Lab confirmed it as hers. We treat this a suspicious. She hasn't called in and Matt is off the grid. His aparment is clean and no sign of him yet at any of his usual warehouses." Oliver says.

Sam says, "There is a good possibility that there is a leak in our department. That means we need to be careful about what we are saying over the raido. Change all your raidos to channel 3. Anyone not in this room does not get any information."

"He has only one thing that can keep him from killing McNally. His daughter. If he knows she is a cop and at this point you better bet he does, he is going to try to get anything he can out of her about that report. It says drunk driver, but he believes it was faked and frankly so do I. There was only one page to it, and no officer signature. I don't think I need to tell any of you how urgent this is." Best finishes.

**REVIEWS!**


	21. Final Showdown

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**_Chapter 21_**

Matt comes back down the stairs. He takes out a knife and cuts the binds at her feet then throws the knife down. "Your going to tell me why my daughters death was a cover up."

"I don't know why. It didn't even cross my jursidiction. This is the first time I heard about it." Annie explains.

Matt pulls her to her feet slamming her against her wall. He then pulls a gun on her. "Tell me the truth. Who are you?"

"My name is Officer Andy McNally. You want to know what happened to your daughter, but what makes you think I know. I was put on you but I was never given anything different. Take me to the crime scene. It's still mostly intact right? I can rework it from there and help you not make any dumb mistakes by killing me and give you your damn answers."

Matt agrees, "If you think that is the way I'm up for anything, but just to remind you of what this can cost you if you try anything." He fires a bullet that grazes Andy's arm causing her to bleed some.

He pulls her to her feet and leads her to the car.

Back at the station they were working as hard as they could to find anything that would lead them to Andy or Matt. Chris says, "I got something." All of the rookies and some of the training officers gathered around him. Chris continues, "His daughter, Katherine Daniels had an apartment that connected with an old run down warehouse."

"Dias, Epstien, and Williams go. Call for back up if there is any sign of Andy." Oliver orders.

They drive up towards the warehouse and see fresh tires marks and a few drops of blood. Williams says, "Dias go left then up. Epstien with me." They begin clearing the house and make it all the way through to the basement when they see blood all over the floor and spattered on the wall.

Williams reaches for her raido, "This place is empty, but they were here. Mostly likely Andy's blood we got."

"Copy that. Crime Scene Unit is in route. Hold your position. We will keep you updated." Best says.

Matt and Andy had arrived at the much forgotten about crime scene. The car was still in its spot off to the side flipped over a guard rail. Andy's cuffs were still around her wrists only now they had been moved to the front of her body. Andy starts to size up the crime scene.

Andy mentions, "She didn't die here. Which means she wasn't killed in a drunk driving accident. Any cop would see that right off, even a rookie. She may have been shot or killed some other way then transported here. This was no accident."

"How can you tell?" Matt asks.

"First off the position of the car. If the drunk driver were to hit her head on the car would have rolled down the hill past the guard rail. There is no way it would have hung on like this at the speed a crash happens. Then there is the airbags. Only one activated, when it should have been at least the front seat ones. It can be done where nothing more than a tap to another vechile happens and only one airbag activates. With the amount of blood that is present I would counclde that your daughter was killed in a knife attack. Do you know anyone that wants you dead so much they would use your daughter to do it? That person most likely being a cop." Andy explains.

Matt mentions, "Everyone wants me dead, but no one does anything about it. They are all too scared or so I thought. Someone finally did do something. Whoever they are they are at the top of my hit list." He pulls out some pictures from his pocket. The first few were his daughter at graduation. The others were of the crime scene.

"I was in control. I was careful. It wasn't until I saw these that I lost it and got reckless." Matt says pushing her into the guard rail raising the gun to her.

Andy comments, "There is something you don't know about those photos. They were staged."

"There is no way you could know that. Just give me a name. They will be the next person starring down the barrel of my gun." Matt says.

Andy adds, "I know they were staged because they were logged into evdience before the accident happened. Matt, I don't know who it was. No matter what you do to me it's not gonna change my mind. Your gonna kill me anyways so before you do that lets be really clear about what happened here. You raped and killed alot of people in your day. Stephine Clark, Shawn Connors, Franco Santiago. Mia Baker and her three daughters. You raped her and made her children watch. And lets not for get the cop. Bonnie Anderson. Single mother of twins. Her husband was killed just before they were born. She was picking up the night shifts so she could spend the day with her kids. Then you rape her and put a bullet in her head. But you must really have a beef with female cops. Jana Moore, had four kids, husband oversees. Family couldn't even identify the body. She was the one I was hoping to get you for."

"Making me mad won't make me kill you any faster." Matt adds. Slapping her face with a gun.

"If someone killed Katherine, you got no one to blame but yourself. You hurt alot of people anyone of them could have seeked revenge. You killed two cops, who both probably had really reliable partners. Either of them could have done it. She didn't deserve what happened to her, but she didn't deserve you either."

Back at the station officers and detectives alike, that were privy to the current situation, were looking for anything they could find. They had heard that they warehouse came up empty except for Andy's blood. Luke had been going over the case on Katherine Daniels. It said she was involved in a drunk driving car accident. The case would have been 27ths jurisdiction. Luke looks further into it then goes to the squadroom.

Luke says, "Guys listen up."

Gail says, "What is it?"

"The case file on Katherine Daniels. I have been going over it and it is more than a little strange. No notes, no signture or anything. But here is the thing that may pan out. I was going over the evdience logged. There was a weapon recovered. More acturate it is police issued knife and there was never a follow up crew to clear the crime scene because of the road it was on. Two days later the road was closed." Luke explains.

Sam asks, "Are you saying he may take her to the crime scene."

"If the only thing keeping her alive is his daughter then it is a very good possibility." Jerry adds. "Lets move."

Jerry, Luke, Sam, Oliver, Gail, Tracia, Frank, Morgan, Jay, Harrison, and a few others all head for the cars and in the direction of the crime scene.

Matt hollisters the gun and throws her down to the ground. He kicks her in the ribs and says, "You used me."

Andy replies, "I didn't do anything you didn't deserve." Earning her another kick to the ribs. He grabs her by the neck slamming her against the car. He pulls out the gun and she knees him in the groin causing him to drop the gun. She puts the cuffs around his neck and begin to choke him.

She tosses him down then reaches for the gun. He punches her once in the eye. She blocks the second punch with her wrist. She knocks him down to the ground, then gets back to her feet. Andy orders, "Don't move or I'll..."

Matt interrupts, "Or you'll kill me."

Andy fires the gun twice hitting each of his hands. Matt pulls out another gun then fires at Andy grazing her leg as she covers herself. She fires one finally shot as the police show up hitting his stomach.

The police block him in as he lays there to bleed out. Sam and Oliver are the first ones out followed by Jerry. Jerry sees the suspect on the ground shot and says into his raido, "I need a EMS."

Some of the others had stayed with their guns trained on the suspect while Oliver, Sam and Gail had gone to find Andy. Oliver was the first to spot her. He says, "There by the car." as they take off in a sprint.

Sam is he first to reach her then Gail and Oliver. Sam says, "Officer down. I need an EMS. Officer down."

Sam takes the gun from Andy's grip then asks, "Where are you hit?"

"Probably have a few broken ribs, a bullet grazed my arm and leg and some other minor injuries." Andy replies.

Oliver mentions, "That is a pretty good shot McNally to hit both his hands from this distance."

Andy adds, "And I'll hear about how stupid it was of me to do so later." They make their way over to where the ambulance pulled up. Andy sits down as the EMTs begin to examine her.

They begin cleaning the wound at her head and her cheek. When they finished with that they began to clean and bandage where the bullets grazed Andy. The EMTs were asking her questions and doing what needed to be done. Most of it was a blur to Andy. The EMT's hand her something. Andy looks down and sees that it is a couple medications for the pain.

She gets off the ambulance and sees that very few of the officers were still there. Morgan, Gail, Sam, and Oliver were the only ones that reamined. Morgan speaks first, "You have to go to 27th and talk with Cooper before anything else happens."

"I know." Andy knows.

Morgan mentions, "You guys can come if you want. After Cooper I'm sure Best is going to want to question you as well."

Andy nods.

The others all agree to go to 27th. Andy gets in the car with Oliver and they head over.

**REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	22. Cooper and Best

**Thanks the reviews. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy and review.**

**_Chapter 22_**

Andy and the others had walked into the 27th station. Morgan says, "Andy, why don't you go change. I'll let Cooper know."

"Alright." Andy agrees walking into the locker room.

She takes off her black shirt that had a lot of blood on it now and swapped it for a gray tank top. She pulls a mirror out and looks at herself. She had a black eye and several cuts on her face. She noticed her cheek where Matt slapped her had needed stitches. She ran her hand through her hair before sighing and closing her locker. She rounded the corner and saw Sam leaning against the lockers.

Sam says, "You were good out there."

"Thanks for being there this time." Andy replies.

"I'm sorry I left you in that locker. Did you actually leave because you were mad at me or did you leave for other reasons concering this case." Sam asks.

Andy replies, "Cooper is an old friend of my dad's. He needed someone he could trust. He called me. I was so furious with you after you left me. So I said yes. Now I'm not sure exactly where we stand. I guess we will have to figure that out."

Sam agrees, "I guess so."

Andy walked out of the locker room and glance at Morgan, who gave her a reassuring nod, before heading to Cooper's office.

She knocked on the door and entered. Cooper signaled for her to sit down. He begins, "Andy, I want you to tell me what happened?"

Andy starts, "Morgan pulled me out when he got news that the three people that bought from Matt that nigh were dead. He doubled back and killed them. I was suppose to make sure they left Matt's comfort zone, but it was late or rather early. I hadn't gotten much sleep that week let alone in the last 6 months so I went to crash and they were killed."

"Go on." Cooper says.

"I was working the case along side of Detective Barber. The longer I stayed at 15th the more my life was in jeporady. I drew the line when three people identified me, because as you and I both know there is a leak in the police department. It was only a matter of time before the wrong prson heard the right information. I wasn't safe there. I was safer undercover." Andy explains.

Cooper asks, "Do you still believe that with everything that happened over the last few days? You could have been killed, and Matt was pretty colse to acheiving that goal wouldn't you say?"

"Every day I was under he was pretty close to killing me. I had to make sure he didn't know who I was. That being said I still believe what I told you. I was safer there then at the police station." Andy states.

"What happened when you went back undercover?" Cooper asks.

Andy says, "When I returned to my apartment, Matt was waiting outside. He wanted me to come with him to check out some new shipment with him. I went down to my motorcycle to head over there but he hit me over the head and took me to a different warehouse. When I came to I was in a warehouse with my hands cuffed and feet bound. Matt had somehow found out the truth abouth Annie Jenson and the bike seized from three yeears back. He talked about his daughter and wanting answers about her death. He believed it was faked, and now I know it was."

"What are you saying, Andy?" Cooper questions.

"I am saying that something good did come of this. Cooper, I know how much you wanted this to be a easy open and shut case. You pulled me because you wanted someone who wouldn't stop until you were satisfied with the answer. I know that you are glad he was arrested but there is more behind this and I intend to find out what."

Cooper nods, "Anyone else would stop right here. We made an arrest and they would be fine with that, but I take it you want to know exactly who caused this."

Andy agrees, "That is exactly my plan."

Andy heads down the steps where the others were waiting. Harrison asks, "Everything alright?"

"Piece of cake. Just standard protcol is all." Andy asks. "You two headed home?" directed towards Harrison and Jay, who had remained at the station while Andy was being questioned.

Jay says, "Black Penny. See you there?"

"Maybe." Andy adds as they turn to leave and Morgan directs her towards his car to head over to 15th. Gail, Sam, and Oliver follow.

When they walk into 15th Andy noticies some of the others that she had worked with before had hung around. Luke came up to her only to be intercepted by Morgan whispering, "I know you are the fiance, but no one can speak with her until she has been interviewed by Best. I'm sorry. It's protcol."

When the 15th officers see Andy head towards Best office Williams comments, "That can't be good."

Sam says, "She should be just fine. Best is making it out to be worse than it actually is."

Andy sighs then heads straight for Best office. She enters after a few seconds of catching her breath and takes a seat.

"What the hell has happened McNally?" Best states.

Andy says, "A friend of my dads asked me for a favor. Cooper needed to close the case. He asked me. I said yes. I owe him everything."

"Everything meaning lying to me and decieving me and your friends. Enough to transfer." Best says.

"Some of my actions may have not been traditional, but it achieved our end goal. I take full responsability for my actions."

Best questions, "Traditional? How about not anything that should have happened. You were out of line."

"I had to make you and everyone else think that I wanted to be transfered. Including my partner. I brought down a guy who raped and murdered two police officers and had committed crimes in over 10 jurisdictions. I did things I'm not proud of but if you can't understand that someone had to then you don't understand what this has cost me, what this could have cost the entire police division is he was not stopped." Andy states.

Best adds, "Help me to understand. Take me through it, take me there."

Andy closes her eyes. "I was in a basement of a warehouse. He unbound my feet. He throws me around some. He takes me to the crime scene of where his daughter was killed. But not without making sure I wasn't going to try anything. He takes his gun out and grazes my arm. It was bleeding alot, but I didn't make a sound. My hands were now cuffed towards the front of my body. I began to profile the scene. She was not killed there, anyone would have seen that but they just turned a blind eye. He showed me some of the crime scene photos, photos that I had seen before, before the accident was even reported. They had been logged into evdience already. Those photos were staged. He believed I knew the name of the person that covered up the accident. But honestly I didn't know, not that it would have made a difference. But now I think I know the names of the two people who could have done it."

"Then what?" Best asks.

"I told him no matter what he did to me it wouldn't have made a difference. I told him he hurt alot of people, saying all their names. We struggled some and I eventually got ahold of the gun. I go for cover behind the car and fire twice hitting each of his hands. He pulls another gun on me barely hitting my leg. I fire the final shot before you guys got there hitting his stomach." Andy explains.

"You gave up everything here, everything you cared about because you owed Cooper everything. I think it is very honorable Andy. Furthermore I asuume your team will be looking into who wrote up the report." Best comments.

Andy agrees, "That would be correct.

Best lets her go and she comes down the stairs. She spots Morgan and says, "We'e all clear. Did either of them ask about you know."

"About how I slept with him. You will get a full report on both conversations by tomorrow morning."

She looked around and saw how, many of the officers had cleared out. They all are probably at the penny. She glance in the direction of Luke's office seeing the light still on. "Go on I'll meet you at the penny." Andy says.

Morgan replies, "I'm not leaving you here alone, knowing you are in there having a conversation you don't want, but have to. There are two outcomes that could happen and I will be perpared for either."

Andy says, "You are so good to me."

Morgan replies, "I helped to put you in this situation, so I will help by being there."

Andy heads for the office and Morgan takes a seat at one of the desks.

**REVIEWS**


	23. Luke

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**_Chapter 23_**

Andy walked toward Luke's office and then knocked on the door. She entered a few moments later. "Luke." she says.

"Andy." he replies. "It is so good to see you. To be able to talk to you and to do this." as he gives her a kiss.

They pull apart a few moments later. Andy says, "There is something I need to tell you. Something that I'm not so sure how you are going to react."

Luke says, "I will understand."

"I can't promise that is true. I had to do some things that I'm not proud of." Andy states.

"Like what?" Luke asks.

Andy explains, "I was given orders. To get proof to my team so they would be able to arrest him. Whatever means neccessary. Whatever the cost. I slept with Matt for a profile. I slept with him to get as far as I did remaing alive as long as I did. Like I said. I'm not proud of the things I did but what I did do brought him down."

Luke says, "I just can't believe that you would sink so low as to do something like that. What were you thinking Andy?"

"Maybe I was thinking it was the only way to get him to trust me, but how is this any different from went you slept with someone else?" Andy counters.

Luke states, "I slept with another cop. You slept with a criminal."

Andy adds, "I don't think of it that way. I took down a man who wanted vengance for his daughters murder. He has committed crimes in over 10 jurisdictions, including raping and murdering two cops."

"I am not denying that you are a hero, but I don't think things can be the same." Luke says.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying? I fogave you after you slept with Jo and betrayed me. Why can't you understand this is not something I favored doing." Andy questions.

Luke states, "I slept with an old flame. What you did is unforgivable."

Andy concludes, "Is that where we really stand? Does this mean nothing to you anymore?" pointing at the ring that she had put on when she changed back at 27th.

Luke explains, "I love you Andy, I will always love you, but it will never be the same."

Andy realizies, "If that is where we stand." removing her ring and placing it in his hands. She leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Luke. I thought we could make us work, but you weren't willing to put up a fight for me this time." as a few tears fall and she walks out and joins Morgan who leads her in the direction of the penny.

**REVIEWS!**


	24. Poll

**I would like to start out by saying thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I enjoy getting your reviews. I also try to take in what you guys say into consideration and do my best to include it. **

**This is a poll for you to vote on a pairing from this moment forth.**

**1._ Continue with Luke/Andy with Luke working at it._**

**_2. Sam/Andy_**

**_3. Morgan/Andy thought i would throw that in there_**


	25. Bar

**Thanks for all the input. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**_Chapter 24_**

Andy and Morgan walk into the Penny to join the other cops. When they enter the bar it was filled with the normal noise of cops celebrating an after case victory getting too drunk for their own good. Andy grinned at the fact how some things never change. For a change she needed something stable. All she hoped for was a little bit of stability.

The case was closed in the eyes of the superiors, but Andy was going to get to the bottom of it. She knew the names of the two former partners of the dead cops. Cops that were dead at the hands of Matt. Cops with families.

Andy and Morgan take a seat at the bar. When they entered the other cops grew a little bit silent and their wandering eyes followed Andy's every step. She noticed this vibe immediately.

Andy says, "Can we get two beers and a couple shots of tequila down here." Andy glances around and sees that a lot of the others cops from her division, 15th, and others were giving her looks. Andy clenches her fist trying to control her anger. Morgan notices this and says, "Calm down Andy. Forget about them."

"Why are they all staring ay me anyways?" Andy questions.

"First off you could have died, but you didn't so they all stare because they are happy. They want to get a good look at you, the person who brought down Matt. Someone who had crossed over 10 jurisdictions. It was almost impossible to catch him. Almost. Then there is the fact that some of them are your friends and you have barely said two words to them that wasn't work related. Finally everyone on the Toronto Police force knows you were engaged to Luke. So seeing you walk in here without him, let's just say makes people talk about what 6 months of you undercover can do to the relationship." Morgan explains.

Andy picks up her shot and downs it. "Do you knowhow long it has been since I was allowed to drink."

"Too long." Morgan replies.

The bartender sets down two more shots in front of Andy. He says, "From the two gentlemen down there." pointing towards Jay and Harrison.

Andy nods at them and downs the shots. "So that is why everyone in the bar can't mind their own damn business. Because they look at me like some kind of hero, and want me to talk to them, and think my love life is some kind of drama tv show you would see on day time television."

Morgan chuckles, "You don't get do you?"

"Get what?" Andy questions.

Morgan comments, "You aren't some kind of hero. You are a hero. Andy in the 7 months that I have known you, I have gotten to know that you don't stop because we arrested a guy and the case is closed. You will make sure the Matt gets his end of the deal too. I know you are going to look into the case more. Look into the two possible suspects that could have killed Matt's daughter. The partners of the two cops he killed."

Andy agrees, "You bet I am. But first, I think I am going to enjoy myself a little tonight and get to know what a hangover feels like again." as she gets up off the bar stool and grabs her beer in her hand.

Morgan asks, "Are you good? You know with everything that has happened tonight?"

"Thanks for being there for me, but I'm good." Andy replies.

Andy passes by Jay and Harrison and says, "Thanks for the shots boys." they both nod at her and give her a slap on the back. She then heads to the table where Gail, Chris, Tracia, and Dov were seated.

Andy says, "Hey guys."

The all turn and look at Andy. Gail says, "Why don't you join us Andy."

She takes a seat next to Gail.

Dov says, "You were awesome out there."

Chris agrees, "No doubt about it."

Tracia asks, "How are the wounds?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Andy comments.

Gail says, "So no Luke.

"I don't think he's going to make it." Andy adds. "He couldn't handle me being undercover and what it cost, so I can't marry him."

Tracia says, "I think it was the right decision."

Gail agrees, "You know it was. He wouldn't have lasted anyways."

"You are right. I should have seen through him. Anyways, I will be around. "Andy states getting up and heading to where Sam and Oliver were seated.

Oliver nods, "There is the officer of the day."

Andy gives him a hug.

"I gotta say it feels good to be back and not holding my cover." Andy admits sipping her fourth beer of the night.

Sam agrees, "It can be rough."

Ollie says, "I will catch you two later."

"Bye." They both say

That left Sam and Andy just sitting there. Together.

**Reviews are always welcomed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope you enjoy and leave me a review.**

**_Chapter 25_**

Andy says, "Sam." drawing it out.

"McNally." Sam replies. "You did good out there."

Taking a sip of here beer, "I wasn't good. I was lucky." Andy mentions.

"We got the guy. You are alive. I would call that good any day of the week. You were undercover and did what you had too." Sam comments.

Andy states, "Yeah, I know. I did the job. No limitations."

Sam asks, "What do you mean?"

"I did some things that I regret having to do, but I didn't have a choice." Andy says.

"You aren't wearing your ring. I thought you wouldn't be able to get away from Callaghan." Sam mentions.

Andy responds, "He didn't work out. We broke up a little bit ago. Things change and people change. We wouldn't have lasted anyways."

"If you need a place to stay tonight, I have a spare bedroom." Sam mentions.

Andy replies, "Thanks. I really appreciate it. Do you mind if we leave now then? I'm really tired."

Sam says, "Yeah, sure."

They pay their tabs and then Sam drives them to his apartment. Sam opens the door then says, "I'll show you right to the room." He walks down the hallway then opens a door. "Here it is. There is an extra blanket in the closet and towels under the sink. I'll let you get some rest. Goodnight Andy."

"Night Sam." She mentions.

The next morning Sam awoke and made up some egg sandwiches for him and Andy. Andy got up and showered. She made a mental note to pick up hair dye that night. She quickly dressed in a change of clothes she had in her bag which consisted of a white tank top and black jeans with a black leather jacket on top.

She walked down the hall towards the kitchen and dropped her bag on the floor. Sam says, "Morning. Sleep well."

"Yeah actually I did. First time I really slept in 6 months." Andy replies.

"I know the feeling." Sam replies, "I made egg you an egg sandwich."

Andy says, "Thanks."

The two of them eat while exchanging casual conversation about their friends. Sam then offers to drive her to the 27th station. He drops her off and then they he heads on his way.

Morgan sees Andy walk in immediately and sit down on her desk. She looks into the two partners. Bonnie Anderson was partnered with Jenny Baker at the time of her murder. They worked at 31st station. Jana Moore was partnered with James Fields at the time of the murder. They worked at 22nd. Both appeared to be stand up cops. James was the first responder for Katherine Daniels case. Andy decided to pay them a little visit.

Morgan came up behind her and says, "I see you have been doing some investigating."

"I'm not going to let them get away with this. Andy replies getting up.

Morgan adds, "Here. These are keys to a spare car. Actually your car now. You earned it."

"Thanks." Andy replies heading out to the blue sedan. She headed to talk with Officer Jenny Baker first.

**REVIEWS**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy and tell me how I did.**

**_Chapter 26_**

Andy walked into 31st station and flashed her badge at the front desk. "I'm here to speak with Officer Jenny Baker." Andy states.

The officer working the desk says, "Third floor."

Andy headed for the elevator and rode up to the third floor. She looked around the squardroom for a moment then saw her. She recognized her from the photo she saw when she pulled her file.

"Officer Baker?" Andy asks.

Jenny replies, "That's me."

"I'm Officer Andy McNally. We arrested the man responsible for the death of your partner, Bonnie Anderson last night." Andy begins.

"You are the officer that was undercover." Jenny states.

Andy agrees, "Yes that is me."

"I was planning on coming over there personally to thank you, I just hadn't found the time." Jenny explains.

"I was just doing my job. I'm glad I could finally give the families and friends justice." Andy says.

Jenny comments, "It was more than that and I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

"I came here for another reason too." Andy adds, "We are trying very hard to close this case. The man in custody his name is Matt Daniels. I am looking into his daughters death. I was wondering if you recalled a particular case. The victims name would have been Katherine Daniels."

Jenny replies, "I was one of the responders on that case. It was a car accident but it didn't look like an accident to me. The car was hung up on the guard rail. 31st was pulled off the case and 22nd was given it. That's all I know honestly." Jenny begins rifling through her desk. "These are my notes. I hope they can help. Sure I would love to see this bastard pay, but the system will do its job. Killing his daughter isn't worth it. I hope you get the guy."

"I'm gonna make sure I do." Andy mentions, "Thanks for your help."

Andy left the station and went in the direction of 22nd. She went to the front desk and flashed her badge in the same way she had done a little while ago. Andy asks, "Officer Fields?"

The officer points saying, "He's right over there."

Andy walks up to him and says, "Officer James Fields?"

James replies, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Officer Andy McNally. I am here to inform you that we got the guy that killed your partner, Jana Moore." Andy begins.

"Who was he?" James questions.

"His name is Matt Daniels. Had a daughter Katherine Daniels that was killed in a car accident. We are actually looking into the circumstances of her death." Andy explains.

"Was there something interesting about it?" James asks.

"It was reported that she was killed in a car accident, but the crime scene doesn't add up. I was wondering if you could come back with me to 27th and clear some things up." Andy comments.

"Yeah can you give me a minute." James mentions.

"Sure." Andy replies.

He walks away from Andy for a few moments and Andy cell rings. Andy answers, "McNally."

Morgan says, "We got called into a murder."

"Why would we get called into a murder?" Andy chuckles.

"Because it was the murder of an undercover cop." Morgan explains.

Andy asks, "Who?"

"Stella Riley." Morgan states.

"Ah, that really sucks. How did she die?" Andy asks a bit flustered.

Morgan mentions, "You should see when you get here. I know you were friends."

"I'm headed to the station with another witness." Andy replies.

Morgan says, "Andy I need you to come by and pick up some evidence."

"I'll meet you in 5." Andy adds.

James comes over to Andy and says, "I gotta swing by a crime scene before we go to the station."

"Yeah cool." James replies.

Andy puts on the siren and pulls up to the scene three minutes later. Andy flashes her badge then ducks under the tape. Jay comes up to her and Andy asks, "Where's the body."

Jay responds, "Follow me."

Jay directs her to the body. Andy bends down and grabs her hand. Stella had been shot in the back of the head. She was in a warehouse which meant some kind of deal was going down. She must have been made, "Stella, how did this happen? I'll promise you one thing right now. We will get who did this."

Morgan asks, "What's that by her head?

"A pack of cigarettes." Andy responds grabbing a bag from Morgan. After she bags it she places it in her jacket.

"Stella doesn't smoke." Andy states.

"Then find out why she had these." Harrison suggests. "The other evidence is in the trunk of your car."

Andy turns to leave when Morgan calls, "Andy, I know you are working on that other case, but this has gotta be top priority."

Andy adds, "It's Stella. That makes it top priority." Andy then heads to her car. She drives back to the station and escorts James to an interview room and then takes the boxes of evidence down to autopsy. There was a unregistered gun found, a few bullet casings, a jacket, a knife, some money and a hat. Not your normal stuff. She logged it into evidence, and then returned to the interview room.

Andy sets down a soda for him. "Thank you for bearing with me. Katherine Daniels was killed in a car accident, or so the report says. I was wondering if you could shed any light on the situation seeing as you were one of the first responders."

"The car was filled with blood. Consistent if her head knocked around some. We identified her by her wallet and id. It was then confirmed by dental records." James says.

"Was there anything off about the crime scene?" Andy questions.

James comments, "The car was in an odd position, but other than that it was a standard drunk driver case."

"Okay lets cut the crap. You partner was raped and killed at the hands of Matt Daniels. She had four kids and a husband overseas. You found Katherine and then you took your knife and killed her. Then you staged the scene and made sure you were the first to respond. You got back at the man who hurt your partner." Andy states.

James disagrees, "That's not what happened."

"Prove it. Hand over your knife and we will see if there is any of Katherine's blood on it." Andy mentions.

James takes out his knife, "Here."

Andy retreats from the room and heads towards autopsy.

"Ashley, can you run this for me against Katherine Daniels blood." Andy says.

Ashley replies, "Sure. I just finished with the autopsy."

"Thanks." Andy says then exits as quickly as she entered.

Andy headed upstairs when the officer working the desk came up to her. "Cooper says he wants you to interview a witness that was arrested near the ware house earlier. She's in an interrogation room. Everyone else is working the streets and at the scene. He doesn't want anyone besides me and you, and others that need to be here."

Andy nods, "Alright."

Andy walks off to the interrogation room and begins, "What is your name?"

"Maria. I was just buying drugs. I swear I don't know nothing about your dead cop. If I had know Danny was going to shoot I wouldn't have been there. I would have gotten the girl out of there." Maria says worried, "I gotta get out of here. Danny is gonna find me."

"Shut up and listen to me. Can you identify the shooter?" Andy questions.

Maria replies, "I ain't saying anything unless I know I'm not doing any jail time."

"Listen, this Danny he shot a cop so he won't think twice about shooting you." Andy mentions.

Just then the lights go out.

**REVIEWS**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy and tell me how I did.**

**_Chapter 27  
><em>**

The lights had gone out and Maria says, "He's here. Danny's here. He found me. They found me."

"Be quiet." Andy states. She hears footsteps right outside of the interrogation room.

She quickly grabs Maria by the arm and leads her through a door on the back side of the interrogation room. "Down the stairs." Andy calls and leads her there. She leads her to a back corner in the basement.

Andy explains, "Stay here. This is the safest place in the building right now. There isn't going to be a way out. If it is Danny he has his guys on the roof and all the exits. Stay put."

Andy draws her gun and then heads back to the squad room. She notices that all the desks had been gone through. She then comes across a dead body. It was one of the homicide detectives. Andy ducks under her desk. She grabs her knife from a drawer and puts it in one of her boots and then grabs her spare gun and places it in the other.

She reaches up for the phone. Andy picks it up from the receiver and tries to dial Morgan's number, but it was working. She then pulls out her cell, it was down too. After looking around the room she goes over to the technology desk and grabs the radio she never carries. She tried to radio Morgan but nothing went through. They must have still been too far out of range to get a signal.

Andy gets up and begins to clear the room when she hears footsteps again. She hides behind the door of Morgan's office. The steps get closer and then stop. She had perfect view of two of the guys. Andy fires twice. One of the guys spotted her and fired hitting her leg. She hits them each in the head.

Andy began to bleed. She ripped her tank top and tied it around the bullet wound to control the bleeding. She does her best to walk limp over to the guys and take their weapons along with the other two guns they had.

Going back over towards the interview room Andy says, "James follow me."

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Stay quiet." Andy mentions. They go back down the back stairs.

Andy calls, "Maria. Maria you still here."

Andy points her gun and then sees Maria's dead body.

"Let's keep moving." Andy says going towards autopsy.

Andy enters autopsy clearing the entire room. She finds Ashley in the office under her desk. Andy asks, "Ashley are you hit?"

Ashley replies, "Just a graze to the arm. Your leg looks a lot worse."

"It'll be fine. That isn't our priority right now. I tried both the phone, my cell, and radio but couldn't get anything out. They must still be out at the crime scene and too far out of range. We have at least two dead cops and two dead intruders." Andy comments. "I can hold them off, but not for long."

Meanwhile Morgan, Jay, and Harrison had just finished at the crime scene and were loading the boxes and boxes of evidence into their cars. Jay says, "I'm going to call Andy see if she has gotten anywhere with the witness."

Jay pulls out his cell and dials Andy's number. He gets her voicemail. Jay looks at his phone before hitting end. "Guys I just got her voicemail."

Harrison adds, "She never has her phone off."

"Try the front desk." Morgan suggests.

Jay tries the front desk and gets the recording. "I got the recording. That never happens."

"I don't like it." Harrison adds.

"Let's head back." Morgan says.

They pull up in front of the station and get out of their cars. Immediately shots are being fired at the car from the roof. Harrison pulls his radio out from the seat and says, "Shots fired at 27th station. Three shooters on the roof, two guarding the door. We need back up immediately."

They kept firing at the guys and had got two guys down on the roof. Cooper comes up to the scene and ducks behind the same car the three of them were pinned against. "How bad?"

Morgan explains, "There are at least three guys on the roof. We think two are down. There's also two guarding the door. Andy is in there with at least two possible witnesses."

Jay adds, "Ashley, and Hannah are probably in there too."

"Did you try radioing her?" Cooper asks.

"She never carries her radio." Harrison states.

Morgan adds, "Maybe we will get lucky." He takes his radio and says, "McNally do you copy? Andy are you there?"

Andy replies, "I'm here with Ashley and James in autopsy. Maria is dead along with at least one detective and probably Hannah. She was at the front desk. I shot two of the guys. There are at least two wounded. They were looking for something. All the desks were torn apart."

Ashley says, "They were looking for something in evidence, but they didn't find whatever it was."

"Andy did you log anything into evidence?" Morgan asks.

"Just the stuff that was in the box and the pack of cigarettes that I didn't actually log in yet." Andy states taking the pack out of her jacket. The takes it out of the evidence bag then, she opens the pack and pulls out some cigarettes. Two of them were stuck together. Andy pulled off the ends and it transformed into a flash drive."

Andy states, "It's a flash drive. Stella must have done the same thing I did. She backed up all of her work." Andy sticks the flash drive into her pocket and then puts the pack of cigarettes back together and into the evidence bag.

Cooper changed radio stations then says, "Patch me through to Frank Best."

"This is Best." Frank replies.

"Frank it's Lance Cooper down at 27th. We need anyone you can spare. Three of my guns and gangs officers along with my self are pinned against our cars. There are shooters on the roof and in building. We have swat here but we need more man power." Cooper explains.

Best replies, "We are on our way."

Within minutes Best had informed all the cops of the situation happening down at 27. They were all geared up and in their cars headed to the station.

Gail and Chris were the first on scene and out of their cars followed by Sam and Ollie and many others. Oliver sees Jay, Harrison, Morgan, and another guy pinned to the back of their car firing shots off at the guys on the roof.

Oliver asks, "Detective Zeman, where is Andy?"

"She is inside with at least two others. We have two wounded. Two intruders dead. She is in autopsy." Morgan answers. "Andy can you hear me?" Morgan says into the radio.

Ashley picks up the radio, "I'm here. Andy is shooting off some guys. I see three down."

Morgan asks, "Can you hold them off?"

Andy calls, "We are making do, but I can't for long. What's the outside look like?"

"We are here with several others from 27 and anyone free from 15th. But were are pinned to our car until we got something to distract. Two guys on the door." Morgan explains. "We are working on getting you out of there."

Andy replies, "We can manage." Andy clips the radio onto her pants. Seconds later she hear gunshots. Andy hands Ashley a gun then says, "If anyone comes in here, fire. Hold your position."

Ashley responds, "Stay safe Andy. We need more cops like you."

Andy gets up and holsters her gun. She comes out with her hands up saying, "Danny."

They had heard the gunshots over the radio. Morgan calls, "McNally. Andy. Do you copy? What they hell happened?"

Danny points the gun at her, "Anyone else in here?

"Just the medical examiner. But leave her out of this." Andy replies.

Danny asks, "Where is it?"

Andy mentions, "What?"

"Her pack." Danny states.

"In my pocket. I'm going to reach for it now." Andy says. She grabs it from her pocket then tosses it to him.

He opens it and takes out a cigarette that appeared to be a camera. It was also the cigarette that Andy had just planted.

Danny explains, "Scarlet, she wasn't suppose to be there. I told her to stay away. There was nothing I could do. It was out of my hands. She couldn't stop digging."

Andy leans up against the autopsy table so the radio is on. "That's why she carried the hidden camera and was wired. She was onto something. She suspected something bigger."

Danny adds, "That was Stella."

"You knew?" Andy asks.

Danny takes off his badge the replies, "I was undercover with 23rd for homicide. We suspected that this ring was connected to at least four murders, maybe more. I made Stella for a cop about three months in."

"And when she showed up, you killed her? Andy questions.

"She left me no other choice. I wasn't planning on killing her. But I was cornered. Thought she was dirty though. Turns out she wasn't. She should never been at the warehouse." Danny mentions.

"You killed the witness too. And my witness." Andy states.

"What is one less crack whore, right?" Danny comments.

"You son of a bitch." Andy replies.

"I'm not a son of a bitch." Danny argues. "I'm a freaking hero. Now that I got what I need. I'm just going to sit tight and wait to be rescued. That is after I shoot the two of you. Get her out here."

Andy calls, "Ashley, I need you to come out for me."

Ashley comes out and sets the gun on the autopsy table.

Morgan says, "I wouldn't do that Danny. Danny, it's over. There's nowhere to run to."

Danny looks around and sees the radio clipped onto Andy's pants.

Cooper orders, "Get your team into the morgue now."

The swat team begins to move in. All the cops were firing at the guys on the roof. One of the guys near the door came near and Gail took the kill shot.

Danny hears the gun fire and made a move towards Andy and Ashley. Andy steps in front of her. Danny pulls Andy closer to him and grabs her in a choke hold. He places a gun to her head and says, "We are doing this my way." He leads her out of the room and up the back stairs towards the front doors.

Andy had been fighting against him the entire way out. It wasn't doing much though because he had a tight hold on her and he was stronger than her.

Oliver is the first to see Andy and Danny coming out. He calls, "Hold your fire. Hold your fire. One shooter. One hostage. I got a visual. Danny is coming out and is using Andy as a shield."

Luke calls, "Danny let her go. This is over."

Morgan whispers among Jay, Harrison, and Cooper, "Can anyone make the shot?"

Harrison says, "He has her too tight."

"Danny please this is over. Please." Andy cries as they move out of the doorway.

Sam says, "Drop the gun Danny. Don't make it worse on yourself. Let her go."

Danny orders, "Take out your keys."

"Please don't. Please." Andy pleads.

"Take out your keys." Danny insists.

Andy yells, "Shoot him. Just shoot him."

"Stay where your at or she's dead." Danny adds.

"Just do it. Stop thinking about it and shoot him." Andy mentions.

Danny counters, "She's probably already dead."

Andy calls, "No." Grabbing his arms harder this time pulling his arms down. She grabbed ahold of the gun and went free of his grasp falling to the ground.

Andy aimed and fired at him three times just as Danny pulled out another gun and fired at her leg, again.

As the scene unfolded before them everyone's fingers were glued to the trigger, but none of them wanted to nor could take the shot. He had her a little too tight. They didn't want to be the one responsible for killing their friend, just to get this guy. They saw Andy break free of his grasp and fall to the ground. They both fired shots at each other.

**REVIEWS**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy and tell me how I did.**

****_Chapter 28_****

Ollie was the first to reach for his radio, "Dispatch, we got an officer down. Rush a medic. Our location is just outside of 27th station."

The response came back, "ETA is 2 and a half minutes."

Morgan orders, "Clear the building. Get up crime scene tape up and secure the perimeter."

Most of them were too stunned to move.

"You heard him. I want 27th on the inside of the building. 15th on the outside. Guns and Gangs is here, plus Peck. Cooper says.

They all move int the direction they were told. Gail, Morgan, Harrison, and Jay went over to Andy's side. Andy began to sit up and was clutching the gun she had in her hand.

Jay asks, "How bad is it?"

"One through and through to the knee. The other was a direct hit to the thigh." Andy explains as she begins to tear her tank top further and tie it around the new wound.

Gail says, "Where is the ambulance? She doesn't look good. She is getting paler."

Harrison comments, "Lay back down. The ambulance is on it's way." Andy did what they told her to do as they we all applying pressure to her wounds.

Her eyes were beginning to close.

Morgan says, "Stay awake. You need to stay awake." shaking her head. "Talk to me. Tell me something. Tell me anything."

Andy begins, "We...we got them both. Danny killed Stella... and...and James was responsible for Katherine Daniels death. Danny..sh..shot him too. I think he'sdead."

"I know Andy. You did good. Real good." Morgan replies.

"How is..how is setting yourself up tobe shotany good." Andy mentions.

Jay mentions, "This could have been a lot worse than it was. You saved a lot of lives."

"I did it for Stella. It's not fair." Andy states before fading off.

Gail hears the ambulance getting closer, "Andy, no don't close your eyes. You need to stay awake. If not for yourself do it for me, or Stella, or Zoey. Please."

The ambulance pulls up and the paramedics rush over. They all remove their hands so the paramedics could take over. It took them about 5 minutes to stabilize her leg for transport, get her on a gurney, and put her in the ambulance. Gail rode with them.

The others went to secure the scene and help out with what they could. They knew everyone wanted to get over to the hospital as fast as they could, but there was work to be done.

Within the half hour all the bodies were down in autopsy and the evidence was all bagged and sorted into sections. Cooper says, "Everyone gather around. The scene is contained. There is nothing else we can do her. Head over to the hospital. We will get this place put back together tomorrow."

Ollie, Jerry, and Sam were walking out towards their cars when Ollie mentions, "Someone has to tell Tommy. He doesn't know."

Luke calls, "I'm going. I should be the one to tell him."

"I'll go with you." Jerry says, "You guys go to the hospital."

Luke and Jerry get into the car they rode over in. 10 minutes later they were pulled up in front of an apartment building. It was late at night, so it was dark out. This was the place. They began climbing the stairs to the fourth floor and knocked on apartment 44.

About a minute later Tommy answers the door. "Luke, Jerry. What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asks.

"It would be best if we stepped inside, sir." Jerry states.

"Have you turned on the news at all today?" Luke asks.

"No. What's going on?" Tommy asks.

"Earlier today there was a situation down at 27th station. Most of the officers there were working the streets or at the crime scene. One of their cops was killed, Stella Riley." Luke explains.

Tommy mentions, "Andy and her went to the academy together. I can't imagine what she is feeling right now."

"The guy responsible for her death was a cop by the name of Danny Schaffer. His guys took over 27th station in search for something and to keep the cops from investigating back at the station. Andy was inside. She was able to hold them off for awhile. She ended up getting taken hostage by Danny in order to get out." Jerry replies.

"She freed herself from his hold and shot him. He also hit her. Andy took two bullets to the leg." Luke comments. "It would be best if we took you straight to the hospital, Mister McNally."

Tommy was at a loss of words. He knew Andy had been doing some undercover work the past months and had suffered some injuries, but he didn't know what to do right now. His daughter had been shot. So Tommy did the only thing he could. He followed the two men out of the apartment and to the car. A little while later they arrived at the hospital.

Walking into the waiting room Tommy couldn't help but let off a small smile when he saw all the officers awaiting news on Andy. Chris had been sitting next to Gail holding her hand, while all Gail could do was stare at the clock. No one said anything. It was so quiet, that you could probably here a feather touch the ground. They all sat there waiting and hoping Andy was going to be okay.

Thee hours had passed. Then four hours. Then five and a half. 6 hours. 7 hours. After 7 hours and 21 minutes is when the doctor emerged from behind the double doors. He was covered in blood. Andy's blood. Two things most likely crossed everyone's minds. There were two options. Surgeries usually don't take that long unless there were complications. Option one. The surgery was as long as it was because the doctor was being thorough, which meant Andy was fine. Option two. The surgery took so long because there were complications. There was a third option. She didn't make it.

The doctor stepped out and says, "Is there a Gail Peck here?"

Gail's head instantly shot up. She stood and walked nearer to the doctor. "I'm Gail. How is Andy?"

The doctor states, "You should come with me."

Gail wore a worried face as she followed the doctor behind the doors. The doctor begins, "Andy had lost a lot of blood when she was brought it There was severe damage to her leg in multiple places. We were able to repair one the the wounds completely. The second was a lot worse off. The bone was to far gone. We had to replace it with a metal rod. She has a cast on now."

Gail asks, "Can I see her?"

"Yeah of course." The doctor adds.

Andy was laying there when Gail came in. Gail asks, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was shot." Andy replies.

Gail chuckles, "Now that we got the obvious out of the way. Everyone is in the waiting room. I should go inform them, that you are fine. They are going to wanna see you. I'll be back later."

Gail walks out through the doors and everyone looks at her. "Andy is okay. She has a cast on her leg and she's awake." There was more to the story, but that is all they needed to know, for now.

Morgan asks, "Can we see her?"

Gail agrees, "Yeah doctor said visitors were fine. Just keep it to two at a time."

And so everyone took turns going back to see Andy two at a time.

**REVIEWS**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy and tell me how I did.**

****_Chapter 29  
><em>****

_Two days later_

Andy was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She would get the occasional visitor every now and then, but other than that she was bored out of her mind. She wanted the heck out of this place. Stella's funeral was set for tomorrow and even the four walls of this hospital wouldn't keep her from it.

About 10 minutes later someone knocked on her door. "Can I come in?" a voice from the door asked.

Andy says, "Sure."

When the door opened she saw Jerry Barber standing there with a bag of food, a drink, and a dozen roses. Jerry says, "Traci tried to get her shift changed so she could be here with you, but no one would. So she sent me with these for you."

"Thanks, you can put them on the table with the others." Andy mentions.

"You've been avoiding my calls." Jerry

Andy comments, "I..I wasn't really feeling like talking."

"Listen Andy, we need to finish your statement. 15 has taken over a lot of 27th cases. So I need to get your full statement this time. We are trying as best we can to put the case behind us before tomorrow."

"Okay, where do you wanna start." Andy asks.

"Start at the beginning of your day." Jerry states handing her the bag of food with a burger and chocolate milk shake.

Andy says, "I walked in to 27 and did a little bit of research. I was going to interview two of the officers connected to Katherine Daniels death. They were the first two to respond. I suspected a cover up. I went to talk to Officer Jenny Baker at 31st and Officer James Fields at 22nd. I suspected the James knew more than he was saying so I asked him to come back to 27th with me."

Jerry asks, "What happened after that?"

"I got the call from Morgan saying that we had been called into a murder. I had no clue why we would get called into a murder. Then...then he told me that it was Stella Riley. One of our undercover cops. I met her at the academy. So I arrived on scene. Morgan wanted me to take some evidence back. I...I went over and...and saw her body just lying there. She was..wa..was shot execution style. Single gun shot wound to the back of the head. Stella was my best friend through the academy. When Gail and I found out about Zoey and tore apart Stella was still there for me. This is just hard. It is like losing a sister." Andy explains.

"What happened after you saw the body?" Jerry asks.

Andy continues, "The other evidence that was ready to go was in the trunk of my car. Morgan noticed a pack of cigarettes by her head, so I bagged them and put them in my pocket. Went back to the station I logged the box of evidence. I forgot about the pack in my jacket."

Jerry agrees, "That is understandable. I can't tell you how many times I've put something in my pocket and then not remember it until hours later."

"I went up and interviewed my witness. Took his knife down to Ashley to run. I come back upstairs when an Officer approaches me saying Cooper wants we to interview a witness that was arrested near the scene. There were very few of us there." Andy adds.

"Tell me about this witness." Jerry states.

Andy says, "Her name was Maria. We thought she could identify the shooter. Said she was just buying drugs and wouldn't of been anywhere near if she knew Danny was going to shoot. Then the lights went out. I took her through the backside of the building. Told her to stay put. When I got back she...she was dead. Danny shot her."

"So you left her. Where did you go?" Jerry questions.

"I went to the squad room. I grabbed a spare gun from my desk. All the desks had bee gone through and there was a dead homicide detective on the ground. I tried to call out of the building, but both the phone and my cell weren't working. I grabbed the radio but my team was still too far out of range. I went to clear the room when I hear footsteps, so I hid behind Morgan's door. There were two guys. I shot them both. Only one of them fired at me. I got James went downstairs saw that the witness was dead then headed towards autopsy. I went down there and Ashley was in the office. She only had a graze to the arm. I shot down three more guys then came face to face with Danny. He told me he was a cop and not too much longer did he have me in a choke hold as his shield." Andy explains, "You know the rest."

"Let's take a break for awhile. I'll be back later to finish this off." Jerry states.

"Yeah, sure." Andy states.

Jerry walks out and heads back to the station. He was heading into his office when he bumped into Luke and Morgan. Morgan asks, "How's the case going?"

Jerry replies, "It's alright. I just need Andy's complete statement to finish it off, but I can't get anything full out of her. Anytime I mention Stella she freezes up. And she doesn't mention much on what happened down in autopsy."

"You need some advice." Luke states.

"Anything you got." Jerry says.

Luke comments, "Andy isn't out in the open about a lot of things. If she keeps not mentioning it there is a reason for it."

Morgan mentions, "All I got was bits and pieces from her. Something about a flash drive."

Meanwhile Oliver had decided to take a personal day. He went into the penny and sat down at the bar. He felt so wrong that Andy was in the hospital. She was shot and the entire time there was nothing anyone could do. She saved a lot of lives and yet a lot of lives got taken. He ordered himself a beer. She was his rookie. He was suppose to keep her safe, instead there was nothing he could have done.

A little while later Noelle came in and sat down next to Ollie. She took out two sandwiches and handed one to Ollie. Noelle says, "You really shouldn't drink on an empty stomach."

Ollie says, "I think you need a drink too." as he signals the bartender.

"What has you down? She made it. She is alive." Noelle asks.

"I was her training officer. I made a promise to have her back. To always be there for her like she was for me. But I wasn't. I let her put in a transfer and I wasn't able to stop her from getting shot." Ollie explains.

Noelle says, "Ollie, if there was anything anyone could have done you know it would have been. And as for her putting in a transfer, you know McNally, when she had her mind made up there is no changing it."

Andy had gone out to the roof using her crutches. She was looking at the view. You could see everything from there, 15th, 27th, Cherry beach. Andy was shaken from her thoughts when she heard footsteps. It sounded like three sets. "Detective Barber, Callaghan, and Zeman." she states. "What would bring you all by to see me?"

Morgan begins, "We need you to finish your statement. Whatever happened in autopsy, we gotta know."

"You can trust us that nothing you found out about Stella's assignment will fall into the wrong hands." Luke mentions.

Jerry says, "You already buried one friend without her case being closed, don't do this to another."

Andy turns to face them wiping a few tears from her eyes, "I was down it autopsy. Ashley and I were keeping cover in her office. Morgan then radioed me. That's when I informed him of the situation inside. It turns out they were looking for Stella's pack of cigarettes. I forgot to log them with the rest of the evidence. I pulled it out and figured out why they were so interested in in it."

"Why?" Jerry questions.

"Stella doesn't smoke. It contained her flash drive and a camera disguised as cigarettes. When..when I came back into contact with Morgan I was shooting off three guys. They had already killed James. I cut contact with you guys for a little while. Gave Ashley my spare gun. Told her to hold her position and shoot if she needed to. I went back into the main room and came face to face with Danny. He wanted Stella's pack. I tossed it to him. He found exactly what he was looking for because I put it there." Andy explains.

"You planted a fake for him to find." Jerry says.

Andy says, "Yeah. I was leaning against an autopsy table. Had the radio clipped onto my pants. So it clicked on so Morgan could now hear. Danny admitted to killing Stella. She wasn't suppose to be there, but she couldn't stop digging. When he thought he had gotten away with it Morgan called into he radio. Danny he...he took me hostage. Thought..I was his only way out. Lead me out of the building. He want...wanted my keys. All you guys were thinking, looking if you could take the shot safely. When he..said that Ashley was probably dead it took all my strength to pull his arm back and grab like I did. As soon as I hit the ground I shot him. He had already shot me in the leg again."

"Thank you Andy. I know this couldn't have been anywhere near easy for you." Jerry mentions.

Andy adds, "You were right. I already buried one friend with an open case. I wasn't going to make it two. But there is one more thing. The night before, right after I had finished talking with Best I got a call from her saying she had something big. It was all on the flash drive. Something about a string of car accidents being staged. Said it had to do with Katherine Daniels being the first."

"Where is the flash drive and camera now?" Jerry asks.

"It's bagged, but not in evidence. It's in a bottom drawer in autopsy inside the box with the whatever is on there is worth killing over Ashley and I wanted to keep it as safe as possible." Andy answers.

Jerry adds, "We will look into it."

**REVIEWS! Tell me what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy and tell me how I did.**

****_Chapter 30_****

Andy had gone back to her room, a little while after Jerry, Luke, and Morgan left. Andy was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine when someone came in.

"Who is it?" Andy called a little more angry than she intended. Andy was just fed up with people now. She has just finished going over her statement with Barber.

"Hey, how's it going?" Brian says.

Brian Riley married Stella two years ago, right after Stella graduated from the academy.

Andy looks away not being able to make eye contact with Brian, "He..hey..hey." Andy stutters.

Brian mentions, "Is this a bad time?"

"No its fine."

"How are you feeling?" Brian asks.

"I'm good. Just tired is all. Yeah, tired." Andy says still looking away. "I meant to call you. You must feel worse right now."

"You can look at me. It's alright. And I am not the one who was shot bringing down Stella's killer." Brian states.

"Andy comments, "No, you are just grieving the loss of your wife."

Brian mentions, "And your friend. Look at me. This was not your fault."

Andy counters, "No I can't, because every time you look at me I know you will be reminded of the last person she called. You will be reminded that if I wasn't so distracted after I broke up with my fiancé I could have helped her with whatever she was working on. I should have told her to meet with me. I should have done something more. Instead I was the last person she talked to before she went into the warehouse."

Brian comments, "Andy, I know you had just come off of months of undercover work. If you could have done something you would have. That was just who Stella is...was. Always looking for answers. Just like you. You too couldn't be anymore similar if you tried."

Andy laughs, "We were helping each other out with a case. We think they were connected."

"Do you know what I'll see when I look at you. I will see the best friend of my wife. I will see the girl who would have given anything to switch places with Stella last night. A cop who would stop at nothing to find a killer, and almost gave her life for that killer not to go free. I will see a brave hero." Brian explains.

Andy asks, "I wanna do something for you? What can I do to help?"

"Come with me." Brain states.

The doctor came in to discharge Andy and Brian drove them to the Penny. It was a little after 8 so everyone was pretty much there. Brian went in first followed by Andy on her crutches. Everyone turned to look at them. Andy and Brian head towards the front.

Kyle an officer from 27 came up to Andy and Brian, "I think Stella would want the two of you to have these. The box will be dropped off at your house tomorrow Mister Riley."

"Thank you." Brian says accepting the letters each addressed to himself and Andy.

Ollie says, "Well now that everyone is here it is a party. Andy this is your seat next to me."

Noelle adds, "He wouldn't let anyone sit there all day."

Andy nods the takes the seat. She signals at the bartender, "I will take some tequila."

Traci comments, "You don't drink tequila."

"I know. Stella does. Just leave the bottle there." Andy mentions.

"I propose a toast to Stella. I didn't know her too well, but I knew her well enough to know she was a stand up cop. She was great undercover too. It just it hurts when our occupational hazard becomes a reality. To Stella." Ollie says.

Everyone in the rooms raises their glass and says, "To Stella."

Andy speaks up, "There is actually something I'd like to say. I would stand if I could. When they cleaned out her desk today the officers found an envelope with my name on it. Inside I found her speech for the annual Police Officer's Ball coming in about a month. Unfortunately all the daughter's of important Officer's end up writing one of these to honor their memory as a cop weather they are living or they have passed. Gail and I always end up writing one of these stupid things. So here it goes."

_I'll try to make this as quick as possible. These little speeches are suppose to keep the memory of our parents legacy alive through us. Even though some of us read the same speech ever year, I choose to write a new one every year. You know who I'm talking about Gail and Andy. My dad Officer Eli Peterson died after 17 years on the job at 27th. He was offered the chance of detective but never took it because he believed in helping the rookies. No matter what they got themselves into._

_He was an honorable man. Some thought he was too laid back. Others thought he was too strict. Just depends on what side he showed you. But I saw a different side of him. I saw the person I wanted to be. I saw a cop that would do anything to make sure his partner was alive at the end of their shift. I saw someone who protected his family. He would do whatever it took to close a case. And he closed them all except for one. The one that cost him his life. That is why I stand here today and I am proud to be his daughter. I am proud to be the cop that closed his last case. But my dad isn't the only person that makes me the cop I am today. _

_There are a few important people that without them I wouldn't have made it through the academy and would not have the courage to put on my uniform everyday. First off is Dov Epstein. If there was ever someone that I trusted more to talk some sense into me it would be him. When I didn't think I was good enough, he reassured me that I could do this. Traci Nash, sometimes I forget how much you mean to me. You help me realize my full potential. Chris Dias, I may not admit it but as the best man at my wedding and the godfather to my child I don't know what we would do without you. Gail Peck, what can I say you have been my girlfriend even though you hide behind that tough exterior you know what to say when someone needs it. This night is meant to honor some of the best cops legacy's. But it is also meant to honor the future, which lies with us. We are the future cops. __Andy McNally, you have been my best friend since the academy. What would I be without you. I know I would not be here tonight. For one I would not be a cop without you. You inspire me everyday. The way you had the courage to walk away from your partner. No matter what he did it's not worth staying mad over. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have the courage to give this speech every year. Can you believe the three of us have been doing this since we were 15. That was probably when we snuck the alcohol out too. _

_And Brian. I feel like the luckiest woman alive knowing I get to come home to you every night. The father to our child and the most loyal and understanding person I know. You understand the risks of my job, which is why I know you will be okay if something were to happen. But let's be honest and hope it doesn't come to that._

_So in closing our legacy lives on after death. We stand for something bigger. It doesn't matter how we go down. We may be shot in two minutes or two days. But we stand for those we protect by taking that bullet or stab wound. We stand for our partners and those who have fallen before us. We hope to god that someone has our back, but that isn't always the case. Weather it be today or far in the future I will die with pride for those I protect._

Andy says, "Even in death she makes me realize that there is something larger than a couple of gunshot wounds. I may be wounded but tomorrow we are attending her funeral. And then what. People just go on like everything is normal. Things aren't that same. But everyone here makes me see how much she impacted out lives. To Stella."

Ollie says, "To Stella and those she left behind. May they be able to grieve and not have to take anymore bullets to do it."

Andy mentions, "How sweet Ollie."

Going around they all clinked their glasses together raising a glass to Stella.

**REVIEWS**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for reading.**

**_Chapter 31_**

Gail came over to Andy. "I guess we gotta write new speeches."

Andy replies, "I'm not going. It may be a month away but I won't be there. And that is a promise."

"Your grieving. I get that. But don't make decisions thinking like this." Gail says looking down at her cast. "You got any sharpies?"

Andy hands a couple to Gail who says, "Attention everyone. I think we need to fix something here. See Andy here has a very empty cast over here. As my mama always told be, it is bad luck for a cop not to have her friends sign it."

Morgan agrees, "I think we need to do something about that."

And so one by one they went over and signed Andy's cast. Andy couldn't help but smile.

When the night came to a close Andy went home with Gail who agreed to let her stay there until they could help her get moved into an apartment.

They next day, both Gail and Andy dressed in their formal blues for Stella's funeral.

It wasn't easy but Andy held back her tears. She had to be strong for Brian and for Stella. She went and stood next to Brian with Gail on her side. Andy propped herself up on her crutches and took Brian's hand.

The chaplain went on about how important Stella was and how she impacted people's lives everyday. How great a cop she was. He was saying anything he could, but truth of the matter is he wasn't talking about Stella. Stella was larger than life. No words could explain her.

When the ceremony ended some of the coppers hung around. They were now standing around Stella's tombstone. Jerry states, "The ceremony was nice."

Ollie adds, "Great turn out."

Morgan comes up and puts his hand on Andy's shoulder. Andy mentions, "The thing is, I don't know who he was talking about. Couldn't have been Stella. He kept saying great cop and honorable. But what does that really mean? Stella was the person who wouldn't stop digging at anything if there was even the slightest chance that someone could be helped."

Jay comments, "She was the one who knew we needed her for an undercover job. She volunteered."

Brian adds, "I proposed to her at the beach. She answered me by taking her knife and drawing I do in the sand."

Noelle says, "I would stay, but they need me at the station."

"And with that they expect everything to go back to the way it was before Stella died. Once the funeral passes the next day comes and it is like nothing is different." Andy mentions, "Anyways I gotta go. I'll meet you at the car Gail." And on that note Andy headed away from the group on her crutches.

Sam calls, "Andy."

She hears Sam call her name but she had to keep going, not looking back.

"Just let her go. She's grieving in her own way." Ollie mentions.

She stopped when she saw Cooper and Best talking. They both acknowledge her. Cooper asks, "How's the leg?"

"I'll manage to be back in a few months." Andy mentions, "There is actually something I wanted to talk to the two of you about."

So they headed out of hearing distance and towards the parking lot. Andy explained what she had been wanting to ask them since last night at the bar. Best simply told her that he would look and see what they could do. Andy nodded then left towards Gail's car. She sat on the hood awaiting Gail. She knew the others would be there for a little while longer. Andy wanted to catch Cooper and Best on there way, but Andy couldn't stand there and look at Stella's grave any longer without breaking down. She wished this wasn't as hard as it was. But who was she kidding it happened again. She got close to someone and they were torn away from her in the worst way possible. Andy was making a promise to herself right here right now that she wouldn't let anyone get this close ever again.

Awhile later the others all decided to leave one by one. Gail came and drove them back to her apartment. Gail wanted to help Andy through this, but she had no idea what to say to her. She was hurting in more ways than one.

Gail and Andy went in her apartment. It was on the third floor, but there was an elevator. When they get settled in Gail asks, "You want something to drink?"

"Sure. I'll have whatever you are having." Andy states.

They were both sitting in a comfortable silence when Gail mentions, "Traci, thought that you may want to start looking at apartments. So she was looking at a few online that Chris, Dov, and her were going to check out for you, and if there were any that they thought you would like we could look at them after shift."

Andy says, "Yeah, that would be cool."

The next day Gail was getting ready to head into work. It was the first day that a lot of them were working since Andy was shot. Some of the guys on the night and afternoon shifts offered to work doubles in light of the situation. Gail had her bag over her shoulder and was getting ready to leave when she knocked on the door to the spare room Andy had been sleeping in. Gail says, "Alright, I'm getting ready to head out. There's a lot of good food in the fridge. You need to eat something. I'll call at lunch and someone should be by then to check on you. Most likely Traci, Oliver, or Chris. Make sure you check it is them though."

"Alright, I got it. You better go before you are late for parade." Andy comments.

"See you tonight." Gail replies then walking out the door. Andy follows behind her locking the door.

Gail arrives and changes into her uniform with seconds to spare before slipping into parade. During parade Best announced the 27th Guns and Gangs Unit would be relocated on a temporary basis to 15th. When parade had finished Chris, Traci, Dov and a few others were wondering how Andy was holding up.

Gail says, "She doing okay. As well as could be expected after being shot."

"I wanted to have someone go by during lunch. Give her something to keep her mind off of things for a little while everyday. I figured we could take turns." Gail mentions.

Ollie mentions, "I'll go by today. I need to check on my rookie."

Gail adds, "She likes brownies. There's a bakery around the corner from my place." before heading out with Swarek, who she was partnered with for the day.

They were riding along in silence for awhile until Gail speaks up, "Are you going to do something about the fact that you like my best friend or just stand by on the sidelines?"

This caught Sam off guard for a moment. "What do you mean Peck?" Sam questions.

"Don't play dumb with me. I have seen the way you looked at her since you were assigned as her training officer. Only back then there was nothing you could do about it, because you were her training officer. Then when that was no longer the case she was with Luke. You wanted so bad to just punch him in the face. They broke up and you had a little bit of hope. Then they got back together and I saw that jealousy in your eyes. Now there is nothing standing in your way. So do something about it or I just might have to punch you." Gail explains.

Sam asks, "How would you propose I do something about it?"

Gail chuckles, "Well why didn't you ask? All Andy wants right now is some security in her life. Ask her out on a date. Give her the space she needs and in time she will open up. I'm telling you now Andy, she isn't easy, but she has lost a lot."

After that they were pretty much silent until they returned to the station.

At lunch time just as expected Andy received a phone call from Gail. "Hey Gail." Andy says.

"Just calling like I promised. How are you doing?" Gail comments.

"Just fine. Catching up on my daytime television dramas." Andy responds.

Gail mentions, "Sounds like you are having fun."

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about how these girls just walk into the serial killers trap tonight." Andy chuckles.

"Sounds interesting." Gail says.

"Very." Andy says sarcastically.

Gail states, "You are bored out of your mind and going crazy."

"Spot on." Andy mentions.

"I'll be sure to pick up some movies. I can swing by Luke's and get anything you need from there." Gail replies.

"Maybe, just my laptop and a few books or something." Andy adds.

"I'll do that tonight. See you then." Gail says before hanging up.

About 10 minutes after getting off the phone with Gail there was a knock at the door. Andy grabbed her crutches and went over to see who it was. She let off a small smile when she saw Ollie standing there. Andy says, "Hey." moving aside to let Oliver enter.

"Hey, McNally. It is good t see you." Ollie states.

"As it is to see you." Andy adds. "Gail send you."

Ollie nods, "Yeah you got me, but she sent me with these." holding up a bag that contained a sandwich and four brownies. Ollie noticed how Andy probably was only hearing about half of what he was saying because she was pretending to be very interested in some daytime television show while sipping at a beer.

"You should really eat something McNally. You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach." Ollie adds.

Andy looks at the bag then takes out the sandwich to begin eating. She noted that he brought her favorite. She began eating. "Happy now."

Ollie nods, "You know I was shot once. But I had this really great person to back me up."

"How did that work out for you?" Andy questions.

"I survived because my partner had my back." Oliver says, "I had the courage to keep going because I had a really great partner that day. There is no one in the world I would rather be paired with."

Andy says, "I think I remember the case."

"So what have you been up to?" Ollie asks.

"No tell me what cases you have gotten today. I'm bored out of my mind." Andy counters.

Ollie begins, "Well we got a couple speeders one had 20 pounds of meth in the trunk of his car. We got called to a car accident. Nothing too big. The girl swerved to miss a dog in the road and ran into a tree. Has a broken arm is all."

Andy says, "Definitely more exciting than my day."

**REVIEWS**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for reading.**

**_Chapter 32_**

_7 weeks later_

Chris drove Andy to the hospital for her checkup. She was getting the cast off today. The doctor comes in and takes some new x-rays. 10 minutes later he comes back looking at a new set of scans. The doctor begins, "Andy, I have some good news. We can take the cast of and replace it with a brace. That means no more crutches."

Andy says, "That's great. Let's do this."

In the next half hour the doctor took off the cast and fitted her for a leg brace. Andy opened the door and entered the waiting room where Chris was at. Chris sees Andy walking out, no longer with a cast on, but a brace.

Chris says, "Well this is a step forward."

"Yeah it is." Andy replies giving Chris a hug, "Can you take me by the station?"

"Sure." Chris mentions.

They both walk out to his car.

Once in the car Chris started going on about several of the cases that they had been working on in the past week. He mentions how Andy's team was temporarily assigned to 15th and the rest of 27th was split between 15 and 31st, splitting up the area evenly.

Andy says, "Chris, don't sugarcoat it. What is happening with my team?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Chris states.

Andy draws out, "Chris."

Chris adds, "I don't know anything concrete but there has been talk about disbanding the team all together because of what happened at 27. As far as I can tell they aren't doing anything about it until Internal Affairs gets involved. But don't worry about that today. Today you are here to see your friends."

Chris parks his car and then helped Andy get out. He let her put his arm around her neck as they walked in. She was having a little trouble balancing. As the doors open to the station Andy spots Sam, Gail, Morgan, and Jay. Chris helps her over to his desk and sits her in a chair.

Gail, Morgan, and Jay gathered round. Sam hangs back in the distance. Jays says, "So you got your cast off. How does it feel?"

"Still painful, but better." Andy comments.

Morgan adds, "It must feel good to walk again."

"Yeah, I just can't wait to be able to be back at work." Andy agrees.

"Don't push too hard on that." Morgan mentions.

Jay adds, "But I did find something that might interest you." handing her a file.

Andy replies, "Thanks, Gail give us a minute."

"Yeah sure." Gail comments walking over in the direction of Sam.

Gail says, "Now is your chance. You need to tell her."

"Are you sure about this, Peck?" Sam asks.

"I've never been more sure. Ask her on a date. She is actually happy right now and not thinking about Stella, so this is your chance." Gail adds.

Andy asks, "How bad are things?"

Morgan explains, "The team is on probation until further notice. Internal Affairs Investigations will be conducted on all of us and then we will either be taken off probation and continue as a team or our team will be disbanded."

"What led them to this as a solution? We did nothing wrong." Andy states.

Jay says, "Because Stella was one of our under covers and the result of the situation resulted in you being held hostage and shot they think there is something we are not saying. There is nothing to worry about."

"I hope not." Andy adds.

Jay and Morgan get called away by Harrison telling them about a lead to the case they were working.

Sam comes over to Andy and leans on the desk Andy was sitting at. Sam says, "McNally."

"Sam." Andy replies.

"It is good to see you here." Sam adds, "There is something I wanted to run by you, but I'm not sure how to say it."

"Just ask me." Andy states with a slight smile.

Sam asks, "Would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?"

"What took ya so long cowboy?" Andy comments, "Of course."

**REVIEWS**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for reading.**

**_Chapter 33_**

That night Andy was getting ready for her date with Sam. Gail came into the room and Andy says, "I have no clue what to wear."

Gail mentions, "I'll be right back." Gail comes back seconds later with a purple ruffle dress.

Andy mentions, "It's perfect."

In the next hour Gail helped Andy get ready of her date with Sam by doing her hair, make-up, and accessories.

About 10 minutes later Gail had just finished helping Andy put on her brace when there was a knock at the door. Andy gets up and says, "Don't wait up. You and Chris have fun now." grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

Andy opens the door and sees Sam in his black jacket and jeans leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, you all ready to go."

Andy agrees, "Yeah, definitely." walking out and closing the door. She allows Sam to take her hand and lead her down to his truck.

He drives them to a restaurant on the outskirts of Toronto. It was a nice little diner. The sweet waitress came and took their orders. Her name is Sally. They both order burgers. They were making small talk as the waitress came over and put their food down.

Andy says, "I'm glad we are finally doing this."

"Me too, Andy. If we do this, there's no going back. It's all in."

"I'm not changing my mind this time. Luke was a mistake, a horrible mistake." Andy comments.

Sam asks, "So you like it with Guns and Gangs?"

"Jealous Sammy. Always thought it would be you to get picked up first." Andy replies.

"What can I say I am awesome. I'll admit you are awesome to cause you took me down." Sam adds.

Andy mentions, "That was my easiest takedown ever."

"Yeah, I'm sure that is the case." Sam says sarcastically.

After they left the restaurant they went back to Sam's truck. Sam asks, "So what do you want to do?"

Andy replies, "We could do this." leaning in and kissing him.

Sam engages in the kiss. When they pull apart for air Sam says, "How bout we go back to my place?"

Andy agrees.

When they get to Sam's place, he opens the door for Andy. She wraps her arms around his neck. They head for the bedroom.

The next morning Sam wakes up and says, "That was hot."

Andy agrees by kissing Sam some more.

"Heck ya." Andy replies.

"I gotta go get ready." Sam adds getting out of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

Andy laid her head back down when her cell phone rang. Gail's name came up on the caller id. Andy picks it up and casually says, "Hey."

"I take it went well last night." Gail responds.

"You could say that." Andy comments, "But I'm sure you and Chris didn't mind."

Gail adds, "We were a little busy but sometimes I do care. I wanna hear all the details later. Oh, I almost forgot. Chris and Traci just called and they think they have found the perfect apartment. We will check it out tonight."

"Alright, see you then." Andy replies before hanging up. She lays her head down for about 5 more minutes before being awaken by the smell of breakfast.

She heads down the hall to the kitchen and sits on one of the bar style stools at Sam's counter. They eat breakfast in a comfortable silence. When they finished Sam asks, "You want me to drop you off at Gail's?"

"Yeah that would be great." Andy replies.

Sam grabs his bag and then Andy grabs her purse and Sam drove her over to Gail's. As she gets out of the truck Sam asks, "Will I see you tonight?"

Andy mentions, "Gail is taking me to look at an apartment. Maybe at the Penny. If I'm not there you can always call me." then walks inside the building and to the elevator.

Sam heads to the station and makes it just in time for parade. Ollie sees him slip in the back and notices the grin on his face. Oliver asks, "What's up Sammy?"

"Nothing." Sam replies.

Gail mentions, "Someone got some loving."

As they walk out of parade Ollie questions, "When did you ask her out?"

Everyone at least inside of 15 division knew the she being referred to was Andy.

Sam mentions, "Yesterday, when she came in with Chris." walking to his car with his coffee.

"How did I not know about this?"Ollie comments.

"Because I convinced him." Gail adds getting in her car.

That night Chris, Traci, and Dov met Andy and Gail at an apartment building. They led Andy up to a fifth floor apartment. She walked around and looked. This was the best one that they had shone her so far and she really liked it.

Andy smiles, "This is it. This is the one."

Chris says, "Great, Dov and I will plan on moving the boxes from Luke's this weekend. You don't have to worry about a thing. Just tell us a time that is good for you."

"Saturday is good. I'm pretty sure most of the boxes are packed." Andy comments.

When they were done there and Andy had signed the contract they all headed out to the penny.

They all got drinks and sat down at their usual table. Andy passed Morgan, Jay, and Harrison and said hello to them for a moment. Then went back to her table.

Jerry and Sam walked in together and walked up to the bar. They sat down and order their drinks.

Traci says, "You guys have a nice night. I got something else to do."

Dov calls, "Tell Jerry we say hello."

Andy turns and watches her walk off when her eyes catches Sam. "I need a refill, anyone else?" Andy says.

Dov was about to say something when his hand was slapped by Gail. Andy takes the silence as a no and then walks over and slips onto the seat next to Sam.

Andy says, "How ya doing?"

"Just fine, you?" Sam mentions.

"Great, found an apartment today." Andy mentions.

Jerry turns to see Andy. He says, "How you been doing lately?"

"Still a little bit of pain, but I should be back in two weeks." Andy adds.

"We can't wait." Jerry mentions, turning back to Traci.

Sam says, "We tracked down a serial killer today."

Andy comments, "That's always good. Sounds like a successful day."

"It was. Well almost." Sam adds.

"I bet I know something to complete that." Andy says getting up and walking out.

10 seconds later Sam follows, not going unnoticed by some of the others there. They both get in his truck and begin making out. A little while later they head back to his apartment.

**A/N: Updates won't being coming as quickly anymore because tomorrow is my first day at college. I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for reading. This is going to be the last story of this chapter. I will be writing a sequel, so if you haven't already add me to your alerts.**

**_Chapter 34_**

That weekend the guys had helped Andy move into her new apartment. It took them a few hours and the girls helped her to unpack the boxes and get set up. Andy was glad that she was finally moving on and starting a new chapter. A chapter that hopefully would include Sam for good.

When they had finished moving her in and the girls had finished unpacking and organizing Gail asks, "Andy, where is the wine?"

Andy calls, "Left of the fridge, top cabinet."

They all gather around. Gail pours the wine into five glasses then says, "I propose a toast to a new beginning. A lot has changed in the past year. We closed Zoey's case, Andy and I became good friends again, Andy transferred, Stella was killed, Andy was shot, 27th was closed down, and a hell of a lot more. Let us just say this has been one heck of a year. But one thing hasn't changed. Our unbreakable friendship is still intact. So here is to us."

They all repeat, "To us." taking a sip from their glasses.

"I think this is a photo op." Traci says moving towards her purse and getting her camera.

They all get together and Traci holds her arm out to take the photo. They all look t it and agree that it is a good one.

Dov asks, "Andy, are you planning on staying with Guns and Gangs?"

"Well there is going to be an Internal Affairs Investigation conducted on my entire team and then it will be decided if we remain together. If we remain as a team, I will stay." Andy answers.

Traci asks, "What are they digging for?"

"We aren't exactly sure? They think we are withholding information in regards to what went down with the investigation into Stella's death." Andy adds.

Gail mentions, "They don't thing you are involved, do they?"

"That's my best guess as the reason for this investigation." Andy adds.

Changing subjects Traci says, "So Andy, I saw you and Sam leave the penny together the other night. Anything you want to share with the class."

"We went on our first date the night before that, and let's just say I think things are going good." Andy explains.

Later that night the others had gone home and Sam came by. Andy answers the door and Sam was standing there with a bag of food. "I thought you could use some company and food." He says.

"I like food." Andy adds.

They go and sit around the coffee table enjoying chinese food. Andy asks, "Why is it that chinese make the best food?"

"I don't know, but I love them for it." Sam responds.

When they were finished eating Andy was laying on the couch when Sam leaned in and began kissing her. Within minutes Sam had scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. Sam placed her down on the bed.

**REVIEWS are always appreciated. Tell me about you favorite part or favorite line that a character said. Tell me what you thought. I want to hear all you comments. Nothing is unimportant. So push the button and let me know. The sequel will be up soon.**


End file.
